Shh! Hush Little Secret
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Kurt never imagined something like this was possible. He thought that because he and Finn were both guys that it wasn't possible to create anything. Now, poor Kurt is stuck with a huge secret that will change his and Finn's life forever. WARNING MPREG!
1. The Impossible Truth

**I know I have stories to update but I HAD to start this one. It's Kurt/Finn and yes it is MPREG! If you have a problem with it (Mpreg, I mean) then why the hell did you start reading it in the first place. No flames please. BTW, I'm making Finn bisexual not completely gay.**

**Oh! Real quick: **_**Finn and his mother ended up moving in with Kurt and his father after Kurt explains that Finn was truly sorry about what he says. Finn tells Kurt that he actually kinda likes the room décor because it's unique. Kurt is thrilled and without thinking he kisses Finn. Kurt quickly realizes his mistake and backs away from Finn. There is a pause and suddenly Finn grabs Kurt and they begin to make out. One thing leads to another and…well you get the idea. The two start secretly dating and they're both in for a big surprise…**_

**Okay, so, I hope you enjoy chapter one…**

****

Chapter one: The Impossible Truth

_This is stupid. Why am I even doing this? It's impossible for me to get- I'm a male, not a transgender who used to be female. Maybe I should go to the doctor… I mean, it's probably just a stomach bug or maybe I'm allergic to something… _

These were the thoughts that had plagued sixteen year old Kurt Hummel's mind for the past few minutes. He sat in the graffiti decorated bathroom stall with a four inch long, white plastic stick in his right hand. His hand shook violently as he gripped it with all the strength he could muster. Usually, he just used the urinal but he knew what would happen if people saw him with a pregnancy test. Kurt glanced down at his watch and saw that five minutes were up. Shaking, he flipped the pregnancy test over and read the results. In big, blocky back letters was the dreaded word:

PREGNANT

Kurt felt his stomach do a summersault.

_This is impossible! I…I can't be pregnant! I don't have a vagina or anything like that… I mean, I could have both male and female organs like those people on the Tyra Banks show but… What will I tell Finn! What the hell will he say? And all of the kids… If they knew I'd be… My dad! Oh crap! I forgot all about him! Maybe I read it wrong…_

Kurt glanced down at the test one more time and saw the same thing. He swallowed and suddenly felt really sick to his stomach. Whether it was morning sickness or just the sheer shock of it all, he dropped to his knees and began to vomit.

Kurt rested his head on the toilet seat. He didn't care about the millions of germs that lived on at the moment, he really just wasn't sure how or what he felt right at the moment. Just then, the bell that ended second period rang. Kurt groaned and realized it was time for Glee Club. Carefully, he stood up and flushed the toilet. Then, with extreme caution as not to harm it in anyway, he slipped the test into his pocket and left the bathroom.

_And I'm feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night. _

The Glee Club danced around the stage singing, "I've Gotta Feelin'" by the Black Eyed Peas. Kurt sang as usually but wasn't feeling as well as he normal did. His head throbbed and his stomach jumped around.

_Woohoo_

Mr. Schuester clapped, "Great job guys." He smiled, "Everyone really seemed to get into this song a lot more than the other songs." His smiled faded as he glanced at Kurt, "Kurt…are you feeling okay? You look ill."

Kurt faked a smiled and nodded slowly, "Yeah, fine…"

Kurt caught Finn staring worriedly at him. He smiled at him to let him know that he was okay but Finn didn't seem as convinced as Mr. Schuester.

Just then the bell that ended third period rang.

Mr. Schue smiled, "All right guys, class is over, you all did great today. Have a good lunch and I'll see some of you in Spanish."

Everyone packed up their stuff and walked out of the room. Once out, Finn grabbed Kurt and pulled him into an empty closet.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing." Kurt said not looking Finn in the eyes.

"There is true something wrong." Finn said firmly, "C'mon Kurt, I've known you for awhile now. You can tell me. After all, we are…dating…"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. He was acting like a five year old child who didn't want to hear the word no.

"Please?" Finn pleaded, lifting Kurt's chin up with his index finger, "Please tell, I promise, whatever it is, I won't freak."

Kurt opened his big blue eyes to stare at Finn's beautiful brown eyes.

_Damn those eyes. _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt inhaled, "Okay, I'll tell you."

Finn inhaled too, a little worried about what was going to come out of Kurt's mouth.

"Finn…" he began, "I'm…I'm pregnant…"

**Well? What did you think? I promise all questions will be answer about how Kurt was able to be pregnant. And about whom they're going to tell and what they're going to do. Please review and maybe I'll update again tonight. REVIEW and make my day!**


	2. No Joke

**Wow! Gee, thanks guys! I got a lot of goodies like reviews, favorite stories, alerts, and so forth. It felt like Christmas morning! Anyway, here's chapter 2. **

Chapter two: No Joke

Finn was silent for a long time. Then, suddenly, to Kurt's horror, he began to laugh.

"No, really, Kurt, what's going on?" Finn said trying to stop his laughter.

Kurt frowned, "I'm serious, Finn! Look!" Kurt fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test.

Finn took it and smiled, "Where the hell did you buy this? I mean, a prank toy like this would work so much better if you were a girl and not a dude."

Kurt looked as if he were about to cry or slap Finn, "It's not a prank! It's real, Finn!"

Finn's smile faded "Kurt, were both dudes. There's no way you could be pregnant. Now, let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving!"

Kurt suddenly paled and began to sway side to side. He grabbed Finn's forearm for support.

"Kurt?" Finn asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Kurt's blue eyes grew very big and he doubled over and puked.

"Kurt! What's wrong? You're sick aren't you?" Finn said bending down and placing a hand on Kurt's back.

"I'm not sick! I'm pregnant…" Kurt gasped, his throat burned from the bile he expelled.

Finn sighed, "When are you going to cut this pregnancy crap? It was funny the first time but not anymore."

Kurt angrily nudged Finn's hand away from his back, "I'm not playing around, Finn! Why the hell do you not believe me!"

"Because we're dudes!" Finn yelled back. "We had sex, I'll admit that. But you can't get pregnant from anal sex!"

Kurt jumped up, his eyes were watering, "Fine! You don't want to believe me then don't! I'm leaving!"

Kurt got up and left the closet leaving Finn kneeling on the floor with a mixed expression of sorrow, anger, and confusion...

Kurt purposely avoided Finn for the rest of the day. He skipped lunch, in Spanish, he ignored all the notes that Finn was throwing at him, and he even ignored Finn when they had Glee rehearsal that afternoon...

"You okay Kurt?" Mercedes's asked, walking up to Kurt after practice.

Kurt nodded and put on a fake smile, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you seem stressed, that's all." Mercedes said simply.

"I'm fine, just tired." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're my best friend, you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

_Wrong. _Kurt thought but he nodded anyway.

Mercedes smiled slightly and gently patted Kurt on the back, "Okay, well, if you say you're fine, I'll believe you."

Kurt watched as she left the auditorium. He sighed and walked out the other door. It was quite warm when Kurt stepped outside even though it was around seven o'clock. Kurt walked over to the steps and sat down. He bowed his head as tears of anger, shock, and confusion spilled out.

"Hey…" a voice said from behind.

Kurt whipped around and saw Finn standing there with his hands in his pockets. Kurt frowned and wiped away the tear trails.

"Well…" he snapped, "What do you want?"

Finn began to shuffle his feet, "Look." He began, "I'm…I'm sorry about how I acted before. Obviously you really do think you're pregnant…"

Kurt frowned, "I don't think, I am!"

Finn pulled his lips into a tight line, "Well…it was probably just a false positive so…" Finn pulled a squished pregnancy test box and held it out to Kurt. Kurt hesitated and Finn sighed, "Just take one more, okay? Just to make sure…"

Kurt sighed and took the test, "Okay…" he whispered.

Finn stood against the bathroom door, his arms were folded and even though he looked relaxed, his heart was pounding against his chest.

_He can't be pregnant! There's no way! We're both dudes and…But what if he is… I mean, I do care a lot about Kurt and if he is pregnant then of course I'll take care of our ki- Wait a minute Finn, calm down, he's a dude and so are you… There's no way…_

"Finn, are you still there?" Kurt called, breaking Finn's trail of thoughts.

"…Yeah…" Finn said, "Um…is everything going okay?"

"Yes…we just have to wait five minutes."

_Shit… Why does it take so long for the information to be processed? I want to know what the hell is going on with Kurt!_

The toilet flushed and Kurt walked out of the stall, "Hold this." He said simply as he handed Finn the test.

Finn watched as Kurt walked over and began to wash his hands in the sink.

_Maybe he's starting to second guess himself. He looks pretty relaxed. _Finn thought.

After what seemed like a millennium, Kurt turned off the sink and dried his hands. He walked over to Finn and leaned against the wall.

He looked at Finn and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered.

Finn nodded but didn't open his mouth. He stared at the small, pale boy who stood beside him wondering what the future might hold for them.

"Um… I'm really looking forward to Regionals…" Kurt began. "I…I've always enjoyed singing…"

"I know…" Finn said quietly.

"I'm glad that Puck seems to be growing up some, I mean, with his baby coming in all."

Finn flinched slightly at the word 'baby'.

"I've…I've always had feelings for you…" Kurt whispered.

"I know…" Finn replied.

"I…I…I really think you have a heart of gold even though you sometimes show it in weird ways."

Finn nodded, "I know…"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, "Will you stop saying that!"

Finn suddenly snapped out of his zombie-like state and saw Kurt standing there shaking.

"Please say something! I…I'm really scared right now, okay? I…I need someone to tell me everything's alright! I…I need… I need…" Kurt opened his eyes for a split second and Finn saw that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey…" Finn whispered, taking his free arm and wrapping it around Kurt, "Everything is going to be fine… We'll just look at the results, laugh when we see if was negative, and go on with our lives and pretend none of this ever happened."

Kurt sniffed, "But…but what if it's positive, then what?"

Finn exhaled, "Then we'll figure out something together, okay? I promise I won't let you go through anything alone."

They were both silent for a minute before Kurt finally spoke up.

"I…I think five minutes are up."

Kurt gripped Finn's hand tightly as Finn flipped over the test.

PREGNANT

Finn felt his heart stop. Everything around him seemed to freeze. He was alone, afraid, scared… It was true, Kurt, his friend, his classmate, his brother, his lover, was pregnant… The world went black…

"Finn! Finn! Please!" a voice that was so close, yet so faint called, "Oh please, Finn! Get up! Wake up! PLEASE!" it begged.

Finn groaned and opened his eyes, Kurt was kneeling over top of him with a look of fright on his pale face.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked frantically touching Finn's cheek.

Finn moaned and sat up, "Yeah…" he mumbled, "Just blacked out for a moment that's all…" Finn's eyes suddenly bulge out of their sockets, "Kurt…" he whispered, "You're pregnant!"

In a situation similar to this, you would expect the person who was right to say I told you so, but no word escaped either persons' lips.

"Finn…" Kurt whispered sounding like a frightened three year old, "Wh-what are we going to do? I'm…I'm scared…"

Kurt crawled over to Finn's side and buried his head in Finn's chest and began to sob. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt but said nothing and just stared forward with unfocused eyes.

_Kurt was right. _He thought. _What the hell were they going to do? _

**Well? What'd you think? Please review and I'll update again tomorrow. Reviews make me happy! Thanks guys.-Jen**


	3. Tell No One

**Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! Okay, without further ado, here's chapter three!**

Chapter three: Tell No One

Finn sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. It was eleven o'clock at night and even though Finn was exhausted, he couldn't sleep. He stared wearily at Kurt who stared back at him with a similar expression.

"How…how is this possible?" Finn mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

Kurt shrugged slightly, "I'm not really sure… I was watching the Tyra Banks show awhile back and it was about Strange Sex Stories. There were people who had both male and female organs. One, was a man who had birth canal, ovaries, and a uterus up his derrière…but, he was infertile. I think that maybe I might have the same thing or something similar…minus the infertility."

Finn shook his head, "He had lady parts up his ass? Uh, never mind… But, how did you not know about something like this?"

Kurt sighed, "I've never needed and ultrasound or anything that would identify what I had." Kurt smiled slightly, "I have a perfect body… I've never had anything worse than the occasional strep throat diagnosis here and there."

Finn inhaled and shut his eyes, "Well, we're going to need to get you to the doctor… Maybe your dad can help-"

Kurt's tired eyes suddenly grew quite large, "No! We can't tell anybody!" he shrieked.

"Sh! Keep your voice down!" Finn hissed, "What do you mean we can't tell anyone?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't want it to be made public. I don't want to be beaten up even more because of this. I don't want to go to the doctor because they might inform the press or do something unlawful, and I especially don't want my father to know!"

Finn shook his head, "Kurt, you can't hide something like this for very long… You're super skinny and can't pull a growing belly off. Besides, what are we going to do nine months from now when you go into labor? Besides, if anyone is going to help you, your father would, he loves you."

Kurt shook his head, "I'll find a way to pull it off. I'll start to wear baggy clothes. You know, I could start wearing puffy Lady Gaga outfits, no one would suspect anything because they know I like things like that..."

Finn exhaled, "Kurt…you're being ridiculous…"

Kurt frowned, "Just give me time to think about this, Finn… I don't want anyone to know… at least, not for awhile. Please, promise me you'll keep mum about this."

Finn exhaled, he knew Kurt was being very irrational right now, but then again, this whole situation was quite strange, almost like a dream. Finn knew that he should give Kurt what he wants… at least for now… He knew that he'd have to tell someone sooner or later for Kurt and the baby's sake.

"Okay Kurt… I'll keep my lips sealed… for now, at least… But if something happens like you get hurt or something, I'm telling your father or someone… Deal?"

Kurt nodded, "I'll agree to those terms… Usually, I wouldn't pass a situation up that would get me more attention than Rachel, but, I don't think that this attention would be good…"

Finn chuckled a little, "Alright, well, you get some rest. I'll, uh, see you in the morning."

He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead and went over to his bed. He lay down and began to think…

_Kurt's really pregnant… What do I think about this? I…I don't really know… I don't feel anything right now. It's like my mind has gone numb. I…I just want to wake up and pretend none of this ever happened. Why me? Why Kurt? Why did I have to knock him up? Why did he have to have the ability to get knocked up? Why the hell are we keeping something like this a secret! It's stupid! No one can truly pull off a nine months pregnancy unless they had a genius plan… I can't freak Kurt out though. I know how emotional he gets… SHIT! Now that he's pregnant he's going to be really hard to handle! No…stop… Finn, this isn't about you, it's about Kurt. Stop thinking like the world revolves around you because, news flash, it doesn't! Kurt and the baby are your main priority now… Oh shit, this is all so damn confusing… I..I…I need to sleep… I need to rest so that I can figure all of this out…_

Finn sighed and closed his eyes. The night took over Finn's consciousness and he drifted off into a deep slumber. Reality disappeared and Finn was in a safe haven, one he knew would only last a few hours…

**Sorry guys. I know it isn't the best chapter and it's short but I'm tired and this chapter just explains how Kurt may have become pregnant. I promise a much better and longer chapter tomorrow because the weekend, at least where I live, begins. Please review:)-Jen**


	4. A Delicate Subject

**Okay, so, I wasn't planning to update for awhile but since so many people begged me too, I'll update. Thanks for the reviews guys! BTW, italics in this chapter are Finn's thoughts.**

Chapter four: A Delicate Subject

Finn leaned against the frame of the bathroom door and watched as Kurt vomited into the porcelain toilet bowl.

"You okay?" Finn asked after Kurt finally regained control of his stomach.

Kurt turned and glared at Finn, "Do I look okay?" he snapped, wiping a small amount of yellow bile off the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Finn began but Kurt interrupted.

"That it would be polite? Yeah, well, don't ask a stupid question if you know what the answer is!"

_So the flood gates had opened and the hormones were out. _

"I mean, usually, I might be somewhat happy about throwing up because it means I'd lose weight, but no! No, I'm going to be gaining a crapload of weight and it's all your fault!" Kurt spat.

"Look, it's not that you'll be fat…you'll just be…" Finn began.

Kurt frowned, "Just what, Finn?"

Finn swallowed, "Just…uh…um…pregnant?"

_Bad move Finn, you stupid dumbass you!_

"Just pregnant?" Kurt was fuming now, "JUST PREGNANT! Finn, you son of a bitch, do you know what this is going to do to me? Do you? First, I'm going to gain a shitload of weight! Then I'm going to ruin my prefect ass by pushing this thing out! After that, it's going to take months, maybe years, hell, it might never go away, to get rid of all of this baby fat and stretch marks! And you're acting like it's just a fly on the windowsill! Well, Mr. Hudson, I'm going to tell you something… GO BURN IN HELL!" then came the torrent of tears.

_What the hell did I do? I just said he was pregnant? God, this is what, the first month of the first trimester and he's not even showing but he is still acting like he's been pregnant for ten freaking years? I mean, I just found out he was pregnant yesterday afternoon and now… Get a grip Finn. You're not the one who's pregnant here… Go say something to make Kurt feel better…_

Finn sighed and knelt beside Kurt, "Uh…you smell really nice…"

Kurt looked at Finn confused, "What?"

Finn inhaled, "Uh, I mean, you look nice this morning…"

Kurt wiped away his tears, "Uh…okay…thanks?"

"Sorry, if I hurt your feelings… I-I didn't mean too… I'm new to this sort of thing- Not-not that you aren't too but… I'm not a good, uh, um, social pleaser, I mean, when it comes to things like this… I mean, I've never done it before, well, except when I mistaken my overweight aunt for being pregnant a few years back… Man, I didn't know so many tears could come out of such a little space…"

Kurt chuckled quietly, "It's fine… It's my fault really… I-I guess I'm just really emotional right now…"

Kurt and Finn stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Kurt! Finn!" Everything okay down there?" it was Kurt's father, Burt.

Kurt inhaled, "Yeah, dad, everything's fine."

"What was that yelling I heard?"

Kurt closed his eyes calmly, "Finn and I were just reciting lines from a movie…"

"Oh." Burt replied. "Well, uh, sorry for interrupting… I was just worried…"

"We're fine, dad, sorry if we woke you." Kurt said.

"Nah, you kids are fine… I'm just glad everything's okay... Well, I'm going to go jump into the shower and get ready for work. You kids have a good day at school."

"Thanks." Kurt and Finn both said together.

They heard the wooden door shut and both exhaled.

"Wow…" Kurt breathed, 'That was a close one."

"Yeah…" Finn agreed.

"Well…" Kurt said standing up, "I think I'll brush my teeth and get ready for school."

"Sounds good…" Finn said, "Hey Kurt…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…you know I care about you right?"

"I would hope so…"

"And I would never intentionally hurt you right?"

"I guess so…"

"So… I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

"Um… I… never mind, it's not important." Finn mumbled.

"Oh." Kurt sighed, "Well, I'm going to get ready now… It's going to take me a while because I need to put on my skin care and make up so… Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Finn shook his head, "Nah, I'm good…" he leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, "I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay…" Kurt said in a small voice hoping that Finn would detect his stress. But he didn't notice.

Finn left the bathroom and went upstairs. Kurt sat down on the edge of the tub and stared down at the tile floor. He wondered if Finn was going to say what he thought he was going to say. The question was, why didn't he? It hurt Kurt. He'd admitted so many times, maybe not in the exact words, but close, to Finn of his love for him. Finn seemed frightened or maybe unsure… It could be a possible fear of commitment or maybe a fear that the child may not be his.

A piece of Finn died when he found out Quinn was cheating on him and lied about the baby. But, a piece also came to life when he started dating Kurt. For this reason, Kurt felt that it was his duty to show Finn what true love was. Though, it's hard when the other person doesn't admit their true affection for you. Kurt knew he should feel good about what Finn was trying to tell him…but for some reason, he just began to hurt more…

"Just hormones…" Kurt whispered to himself, "He does love you. He just has odd ways of admitting it. It's only been a few weeks now, just give him some time…"

Kurt placed a hand on his flat belly as tears began to roll down his cheeks and drip to the floor. This is what loneliness feels like, a feeling that Kurt thought that he'd be used too… But, he guessed he was wrong…

***Wipes sweat off brow* Phew, finally done:) I stayed up until twelve in the morning typing this for you guys. Hope you like it. I know it's been kinda slow but it's only been the first few chapters and I promise things will start heating up. I'm done with school now so updating will become more and more often. (Also, I tend to update when I get a lot of reviews wink-wink) Anyway, please review and I'll try to update tomorrow. Night guys! You make my days and nights!-Jen**


	5. Expensive Cravings

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry, I meant to update yesterday but I was too tired last night to do so… Anyway, here's chapter five. BTW, I plan to put tonight's episode in the story… Just not yet (A spoiler alert though, there's going to be some major Finn and Kurt fluff! So you're going to have to wait a few chapters)**

Chapter five: Expensive Cravings

Mr. Schue sighed and collapsed in his chair. "Great work this week, guys. We have exactly one month before Regionals. I think, no, I know you guys will do extremely well. You've all worked so hard for this and I can't express how very proud I am of each and every one of you. You all deserve this weekend. Relax and rest up 'cause on Monday we're going to work like we've never worked before!"

There were a series of goodbyes and chatters as the Glee Club got up and left the room. Kurt was glad that it was the end of the week. He needed time to rest. It had been a long time since he got a full night's rest.

Seeing Kurt was ill, Finn quickly grabbed him by the crook of the arm and proceeded to lead him to the car. "C'mon, let's get you home…"

Kurt sat up against his bedpost with his skinny arms wrapped around his pale knees. Finn sat on the edge of the bed with a worried look etched on his face.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah… just hungry…"

Finn cocked his head, "Hungry? Uh… do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Soup?"

Again Kurt shook his head.

"Well? What are you hungry for?" Finn asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Pineapple." He finally said, "Fresh, not that canned crap you buy at Wal-Mart. Oh, and organic vanilla yogurt. Ooh, and some fresh spinach! Oh yes, and some escargots!"

Finn frowned, "I don't think we have any of that here…"

"Of course not, you'll have to run to the store and get me some." Kurt said simply.

Finn's eyebrows rose, "Where the hell am I going to find that stuff?"

Kurt shrugged, "Go to Whole Foods or Trader Joe's or something…"

Finn let out a huff and grabbed his car keys, "The things I do for those I care about."

Finn walked through the aisles of Whole Foods in search of Kurt's desires.

_Who buys this crap anyway?_ He frowned tossing a bag of spinach into his cart.

_I mean, who eats these things anyway?_ He scrunched up his face as he placed a carton of escargots into the cart.

_It's stupid! Why spend all of your bucks on a bunch crap when it's so much cheaper to buy it canned or frozen at Wal-Mart? _He began to load up all of his groceries onto the belt that ran to the check up counter.

"That'll be $56.46." the cashier said.

Finn gasped, "What? Just for a piece of fruit, a bag of veggies, yogurt, and a box of bugs? You've gotta be kidding me!"

The cashier nodded, "That's what happens when you buy organic."

Finn grumbled angrily as he pulled out his wallet and paid the bill. He grabbed the bag of groceries and walked to his car grumbling all the way.

"Here." Finn grumbled tossing the bag of food in front of Kurt.

Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out the pineapple. "Uh… and how am I supposed to eat this?"

Finn shrugged, "I don't know… Bite it?"

Kurt frowned, "I can't eat it like this. You're going to have to cut it up."

Finn glared, "Fine!" he said snatching it up.

"Oh, and be a dear and mix everything together!" Kurt called as Finn stomped into the kitchen.

Finn threw the bag onto the counter and began to cut up the fruit into small chunks. He tossed all of the ingredients into the yogurt and mixed furiously.

"Here…" he mumbled handing it to Kurt, "Enjoy my well earned money!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks!" he took a big spoonful and placed it into his mouth, "Mmm… yummy…" he got another spoonful and held it out to Finn, "Want to try it?"

Finn backed up and shook his head, "No! That's disgusting!"

Kurt shrugged, "Oh well, more for me then!"

Finn sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I'm in a bad mood…" he mumbled, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Kurt placed his food on the table and scooted up behind Finn. He placed his hands on Finn's shoulder blades and began to rub. "You just need to rest." Kurt said gently, "Mr. Schue is right about what we should do this weekend…"

Finn closed his eyes and inhaled, "Yeah, maybe…"

"Maybe we can go see one of those football teams you like play." Kurt suggested.

Finn turned around and stared at Kurt. "You'd do that for me?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah… sure…"

Finn smiled, "Okay… That sounds good… If you really want too…"

Kurt nodded, "Sure, you deserve something like this."

Finn sighed and slowly lay down on the bed. Kurt did the same, resting his head on Finn's chest. Finn closed his eyes and put his arms around Kurt.

"I'm tired…" Finn chuckled quietly.

"Me too…" Kurt yawned.

The two teenagers rested quietly in the small bed. Both tried not to think about what was growing inside of Kurt. The stress of the upcoming competition was enough without the thought of pregnancy. They both though, found comfort with one another which made Kurt feel safe and secure. He only wondered if it would last. The shadowed future frightened him so he decided to hide in moments like these. He truly loved Finn… But he wondered if Finn felt the same way…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know escargots are not bugs, I just thought that would be something Finn would say… Anyway, I have a lot more romance, a shipload of drama, a house full of comfort, and tons more coming up in later chapters! Please review!-Jen**


	6. A Doubting Thomas

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Okay, here's chapter six! BTW, italics are Kurt's thoughts in this chapter just so you know:)**

Chapter six: A Doubting Thomas

Kurt walked out of second period, his silver puffy, sleeveless vest made his thin body look very strange. Under it was a small, but visible baby bump. No one was suspicious about Kurt's sudden desire for puffy clothing because everyone knew he had a thing for fashion.

"It must be a hot style on America's Next Top Gay Guy." Santana snickered quietly from behind Kurt.

"That's a show?" Brittany asked amazed.

Santana just rolled her eyes and linked arms with her friend. "C'mon, let's get to Glee."

XXX

"Okay!" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together, "We're going to do a little Fall Out Boy today."

The room was filled with cheers and some groans.

Mr. Schue continued, "Yes, well, anyway, I'd like everybody to stand up and-"

Mr. Schue pointed to the band in the corner of the room and the beginning of the song; I Don't Care began to play. Kurt sighed and held up his hand.

The music stopped and Mr. Schue stared curiously at Kurt, "Yes Kurt?"

"Mr. Schue, can I please sit out of this one? I'm-I'm really not feeling well…" Kurt mumbled.

Mr. Schue frowned, "Is everything okay, Kurt? You've been acting weird for some time now…"

Kurt nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay… It's probably just allergies…"

Mr. Schue nodded, "Okay Kurt… Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Kurt shook his head, "No… I just need to sit down, that's all…" from the corner of his eye he saw Finn staring worriedly at him.

Mr. Schue nodded again and sighed, "Okay, let's start over."

The music began to play again and the room was filled with singing. While everybody was occupied, Mr. Schue walked over to his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Emma? It's me… I need your help…"

XXX

"I'm fine Ms. Pillsbury, really…" Kurt said as he sat in front of the therapist's desk.

"Now Kurt, you know I'm here to help you right?" Emma said sweetly, "You can tell me if something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, except that Lady Gaga's outfit for the music awards was not her usual exotic wear. Very disappointing…"

Emma sighed, "Are you being bullied?"

"I'm always being bullied, Ms. Pillsbury, it's like a daily routine for me to go through. I'm surprised that they haven't made it an elective for school yet." Kurt joked, "But, I'm fine, really…"

"Are you getting along with your father okay?"

"With dad? Yeah, everything's just fine and dandy with him." Kurt said.

"How about with Finn? I know he and his mother moved in with you about a month or so ago."

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Yeah… everything's okay… I'm glad they moved in."

Emma nodded and glanced out the window for a moment. "So, you're sure that nothing's bothering you?"

Kurt nodded, "I told you, I'm fine."

Emma sighed, "Alright Kurt, you can go…"

Kurt smiled and stood up, "Bye…"

"If-if you want to talk, I'm always here!" Emma called as Kurt walked out of her office.

XXX

"Where were you today? You missed lunch and I haven't seen you all day" Finn said as he turned down a road.

Kurt rested his head on the car window. "I was questioned by Ms. Pillsbury today… I think Mr. Schue called her because I haven't been feeling too well lately…"

"So, what'd you tell her?"

"Nothing, I said I was fine. She finally let me go after awhile… Then, I went to the nurse and lay down for a while." Kurt noticed Finn's grim expression, "I'm fine, Finn. I feel much better now..."

"I'm worried about you, Kurt…" Finn mumbled, "You've been sick a lot lately…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I said I was fine! Why doesn't anyone seem to believe me? Look, I'm like what, almost finished with my first trimester and it's normal for people to get morning sickness."

Finn sighed ad he pulled up into the driveway, "I guess you're right…."he mumbled, "But, maybe you should just go and lay down for awhile."

Kurt smiled, "You're so cute when you care."

Finn bit his lip as his face grew red with embarrassment, "Uh…well…thanks…" Finn got out of the car, "You coming?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, be there in a minute. You go on ahead…"

"Okay." Finn said grabbing his backpack and Kurt's.

Kurt watched as Finn went inside. He put his under his vest and shirt so he could feel his warm tiny bump.

_I don't like lying to him. I'm not okay… I'm-I'm so tired and stressed and I've been feeling like crap forever… Sometimes I wish this was all a dream. Sometimes I just want to wake up and the baby be gone… Sometimes I wish I wouldn't wake up… I'm worried about my relationship with Finn. I've seen the way Rachel looks at him. What if he leaves me and our child? I-I don't know what I'd do…_

Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto his vest.

_I love him… God, I love him so much. And I do love our baby, it's just… I'm just so confused and tired…I just wish my mom was here. She'd know what to do…_

**Well, there you go:) I hope you liked it. I have a rare but serious illness that can only be cured by reviews. I'll try to update tomorrow if I recover from my illness *hint-hint*!-Jen**


	7. The Approaching Battle

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry, I meant to update sooner but I was gone all weekend. Anyway, here's chapter seven.**

Chapter seven: The Approaching Battle

"Black and gold? Who are we, Harry Potter?" Puck complained as Mr. Schue handed out forms for uniforms.

"Shut up, Puck." Quinn mumbled, "You're acting like a baby."

Puck muttered something inaudible under his breath as he snatched a form from Mr. Schue.

"Okay, you guys just need to fill out these forms and turn them into me by tomorrow. You've already paid for the uniform costs when you signed up for Glee at the beginning of the year so you don't have to pay now."

"So, what do we have to do? Circle our size or something?" Artie questioned.

"Exactly." Mr. Schue said smiling.

"Um… but what if you're pregnant?" Quinn motioned to her stomach, "I'm not sure if I've stopped growing…"

Mr. Schue shrugged, "Just circle the next size up, you know, just to be safe."

Finn caught Kurt frowning from the corner of his eye. He knew Kurt didn't like the idea of circling his size for clothing, especially since he was pregnant.

"Anyway, does anyone have any ideas for songs to sing?" Mr. Schue asked.

No one answered. They just looked around at others to see if they had ideas.

"Anyone? Well, that's okay. We still have a little bit longer to decide…"

The bell rang, announcing to all that third period was over. The students stood up and waved goodbye to Mr. Schue.

XXX

"You need to eat something." Finn coaxed as he held a cup of soup in front of Kurt's face.

"No." Kurt mumbled coldly.

"You have to eat something. It's not healthy not too." Finn said a little sternly.

"I don't care…" he mumbled again.

Finn sighed, "Please…eat something…" he lowered his voice so that only Kurt could hear, "If you won't do it for me, then do it for…it…"

Kurt's eyes suddenly flashed with anger, "If I eat, then I'll probably won't be able to fit into a small uniform! I'm growing enough as it is! If people see me getting a medium instead of a small then some suspension will rise. I can pull off bulky clothes when it involves fashion but this isn't fashion, it's a uniform!"

And with that, Kurt stood up and left Finn sitting by himself in the cafeteria.

"Dammit!" Finn cursed, slamming his fist down onto the table.

XXX

Kurt stood in the shower and let the warm water run down his back. His head hurt and he didn't want to think about anything. He was hungry, starving actually, but he didn't want to eat.

_What would Tyra do? _He thought to himself. _Or Oprah? Or Ellen? Or Anybody? I'm so confused… _

He sighed and rested his head against the wall. He was mad at himself for the way he yelled at Finn.

_Why the hell did I push Finn away like that? He was just trying to help…_

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"H-Hello?" Kurt called weakly.

"Kurt, it's me." Finn said, "Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you… I'm new at this… I don't know what I should do or what I should say… If-if you could help me learn, I wouldn't turn the offer away… I…"

The door slowly opened and Kurt stood there naked. Finn stared at him solemnly and Kurt seemed to mirror his image. There was a moment of silence when suddenly Kurt practically threw himself onto Finn.

Kurt gripped Finn's collar as he slammed his lips against Finn's. Finn felt the heat from the shower radiating of Kurt's skin as he lifted him up so the Kurt would be able to reach the tall boy's lips without struggling.

"Finn!" Kurt gasped as they fell onto Finn's bed, "I'm…sorry…"

"About…what?" Finn asked as he began to kiss down Kurt's neck.

"For…yelling…at…you…" Kurt breathed as he began to unbutton Finn's shirt, "For…bitching…about…nothing…"

Finn felt the small boy trembling under him and he wonder if it was because he was cold or if he was excited.

"Don't…apologize…" Finn growled lovingly, his fingers gingerly tracing circles on Kurt's stomach. "It…wasn't…you…talking…it…was…"

There was a loud bang as the front door to the house was open and shut. Then came the dreaded:

"Kurt? Finn? You guys here?" called Burt.

"Dammit!" Finn hissed under his breath as he gently rolled off of Kurt. "Yeah, we're both here." He called loudly, sounding a bit agitated.

"I'll go get dressed." Kurt mumbled, pecking Finn on the lips.

"Sounds good." Finn said, "I think I'll change too." He stared down at the wet marks on his shirt and jeans that Kurt's body made.

XXX

"So, what did you kids do today?" Burt asked as he bit into a slice of pizza.

Finn shrugged, "Nothing really…"

Carole chuckled, "Oh c'mon, Finn, you guys had to do something interesting. How's Glee going?"

"We're getting ready for Regionals." Kurt said staring down at his untouched slice of pizza.

"Eat." Finn murmured quietly under his breath, "You'll be fine, I promise."

Kurt frowned but began to eat and to his surprise he finished the slice in a moment. He reached into the box and pulled out another piece.

Finn grinned to himself as he watched Kurt eat. A wave of relief swept over him after seeing something was going to give his baby some sort of nutrition. And Kurt… Kurt didn't realize this but Finn worried about him 24/7. He loved Kurt… he just didn't know how to say it…

**Well? What did you think? Please review. I'll try to update tomorrow.-Jen**


	8. Sylvester Slaughters

**Wow! Thanks SO much for all of the reviews! Okay, here's chapter eight.**

Chapter eight: Sylvester Slaughters

"You can't do this to the kids, Sue! They've worked so hard!" Mr. Schue snapped as he stormed into the coach's office.

Sue grinned mischievously, "You're little club of misfits was going to end sooner or later. I think that it's best that we stop your brainwashing before it really scrambles their precious, abnormal small brains."

"Brainwashing? What the hell-"

"You know what I mean. You think dreams really do come true? Well, wake up and smell reality, Will! Dreams only end happily ever after in fairy tales!" Sue said. "Now, get out of my office. My floor is shiny enough without that mayonnaise dripping off of your hair."

"You won't get away with this, Sue!" Mr. Schue snapped as he left the office.

"I look forward to gaining my old space back!" Sue called after him.

XXX

The Glee Club entered Mr. Schue's classroom solemnly and took their seats without a word. Mr. Schue knew what they were thinking and he knew that it was probably true. Mr. Schue had a strange expression that resembled a crooked grin on his face and it was obvious he was trying to hide his own anger and sorrow.

"C'mon guys." He said cheerfully, "Don't let her get to you."

"It's too late…" Tina sighed, "It's over…"

"Now c'mon…" Mr. Schue began.

"No, she's right, Mr. Schue." Santana said, "Coach told us about it in Cheerios practice. She said she's going to crush us…"

"Let's face it, Mr. Schue." Quinn said, "Glee's over. I hate to say it but Coach Sylvester got the last laugh."

"I really enjoyed being in this class." Rachel said through tears.

Finn looked over and saw tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks. He felt the urge to go over there and wrap his arms around him and sooth him. But he didn't…

"Now, let's not give up just yet." Mr. Schue said sternly. "You've guys made it this far and there's no way you're going to back down now!"

"We've already lost…" Artie mumbled.

Mr. Schue sighed, "Please…" he mumbled, "Don't do this. Don't give up. Don't stop believing."

Rachel cleared her voice and stood up to face her classmates. "Mr. Schue's right, guys. We can't give up. Not now. Not ever. We can win this!"

Everyone looked at each other as if to try to absorb some sort of strength or courage from one another but all still felt the same lose and failure in the pits of their stomachs.

XXX

"Get some rest, Kurt." Finn murmured softly as he pulled the small boy closer to his chest.

It was late at night and both boys couldn't seem to follow asleep even though they were exhausted.

"I'm not tired…" Kurt whispered into the thin fabric of Finn's tee-shirt.

"Yes you are." Finn whispered softly, "I can hear it in your voice."

Kurt shifted slightly so that his eyes met Finn's. "How can I sleep when the fate of Glee Club is on the line?"

Finn sighed, "Being dead tired in the morning won't help any now will it?"

Kurt groaned and nuzzled his cheek against Finn's collarbone. "I know… It's just…"

"Just what?" Finn coaxed.

"Glee's been the thing that keeps me going. It makes me feel like I have a meaning in life. And now it's going to be taken away from me…"

Finn felt the boy's body began to tremble and felt the warm tears leak through his shirt.

"Kurt…" he whispered rubbing the boy's back, "You're the most important thing in my life right now. And all that matters is you and…" he placed a hand on Kurt's small bulge. "This little life that's growing inside of you."

Kurt looked tearfully into Finn's soft eyes, "Finn, do you love me?"

Finn inhaled, "I…"

Just then Finn's cell rang. Quickly, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Finn? It's me, Rachel. We need to talk. Can you meet me at McDonalds in ten minutes? It's about Glee."

Finn looked down at Kurt before answering, "Yeah, I'll be there."

He hung up and gently pulled Kurt off of him. Kurt looked at him startled.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"That was Rachel. She needs to tell me something about Glee." Finn said pulling on some jeans.

"Wait, I'll come too." Kurt said starting to get up.

"No, you need your rest." Finn said gently kissing Kurt's forehead. "I promise I'll tell you everything she says."

Kurt watched Finn grab his car keys and walk out of their room.

"Finn…" he whispered, "Wait. Please don't leave me…"

But he was gone.

XXX

Finn sat across from Rachel at a small table. He stared forward at her as he sipped his coffee. It was the only thing keeping him awake right now.

"I'm so glad you came, Finn." Rachel said cheerfully.

"You're welcome…" Finn mumbled groggily.

"Now, since you are the best male singer in Glee and I the female, I thought that it would only be right if we, together, figure out something for Regionals."

"Okay…" mumbled Finn.

"Now, remember what Mr. Schue was saying about don't give up?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what if we did Journey?"

Finn's eyes grew, "Rachel, that's a great idea!"

Rachel blushed, "Thanks."

Finn stood up, "Well, I'm going to go home now and sleep before I crash. Rachel, you're a saint!"

Rachel watched Finn leave and she smiled to herself.

_Great job, Rachel. Now you're closer than ever to claiming Finn for your own. He's yours now. _Rachel thought to herself. _All mine…_

**So? What did you think? BTW, no one knows Finn and Kurt are going out. Everyone will find out later. Uh oh, Rachel wants Finn. One word: drama… Anyway, please review and I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	9. The Success of Failure

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Okay, here's chapter nine.**

Chapter nine: The Success of Failure

"You look fine, Kurt." Finn assured as he watched the young boy pull and pick at his uniform.

"Are you sure I don't look fat or…" he lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear, "Pregnant?"

Finn chuckled, "You look good. Stop stressing, it isn't good for you…in your current state…"

Rachel sat down on the large couch in their rehearsal room. "I hate waiting! Anxiety is not good for the vocal cords."

"Ooh!" Quinn suddenly hissed in pain.

"You okay?" Puck asked concerned.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah… Weird, I've never felt that before…"

Mercedes looked worried, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Quinn smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm good."

Mr. Schue entered the room. "Okay guys, it's show time!"

The room was filled with weak 'cheers' and gasps.

"You guys have worked so hard for this and I'm so proud of you guys. No matter what, you guys are winners in my book!" Mr. Schue said smiling.

_He sounds like a damn peewee baseball coach. _Finn thought as he followed his classmates towards the stage.

XXX

Finn stood behind the curtain that led to the stage. His heart pounded with excitement and anxiety.

"Finn?" he heard someone whisper behind him.

He turned and saw Kurt standing there. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm good." He lied.

"You're going to do great." Kurt said confidently, "I'm sure of it."

Finn smiled weakly, "Thanks, Kurt."

"Now, from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, here's New Directions!" a voice boomed loudly.

They could hear cheers from behind the curtain. Finn inhaled and stiffened at the sound. Kurt walked over and quickly squeezed Finn's hand when he saw that nobody was looking.

"Good luck." He whispered.

Finn squeezed back, "You too."

The curtain opened and Finn and Rachel walked out…

XXX

"That was intense!" Rachel laughed when that got back into the room thirty minutes later.

"I think we did it guys!" Mercedes laughed, "We kicked VA and OI asses!"

"You guys were awesome!" Mr. Schue laughed.

"You were great." Kurt said looking into Finn's eyes.

Finn smiled, "Not as good as you."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet, "You're so kind to me, Finn. No guys has ever treated me this nicely. Well, except for Mercedes and my dad…"

Finn placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt…" he whispered, "I…"

Suddenly Quinn cried out in pain. "Oww! Ouch! Shit!"

"Quinn?" Puck gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Th-the baby! It's-it's time!" she gasped.

"Somebody call 911!" Mr. Schue instructed as he helped Quinn sit down on the couch.

XXX

Everyone sat quietly in the waiting room wondering if Quinn was going to be okay.

"Wow…" mumbled Artie, "She seemed to be in a lot of pain…"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well, what did you expect? With a head like Puck's it's gonna hurt." She grinned over at Finn, "At least it isn't _your _head coming out of her."

Kurt flinched slightly at her comment.

"Shut up, Santana…" Finn mumbled looking over at Kurt's worried expression.

"Finn's head isn't big." Rachel said smiling over at Finn.

"Is Quinn going to die?" Brittany asked, her eyes watering.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! Quinn and the baby are going to be just fine!" Mr. Schue soothed.

"How can you be sure?" Tina asked.

"Because she's in good hands. She's in a great hospital with highly skilled doctors and she's going to be okay. Stop worrying."

Kurt sighed and picked a pregnancy magazine and began to flip through. There was nothing else to really read and he decided that it was a good idea to read and learn a few things…

Embryonic and Fetal Developments

_Prenatal development is divided into two primary biological stages. The first is the __embryonic stage__, which lasts for about two months. At this point, the __fetal stage__ begins. At the beginning of the fetal stage, the risk of miscarriage decreases sharply,__[29]__ all major structures including hands, feet, head, brain, and other organs are present, and they continue to grow and develop. When the fetal stage commences, a fetus is typically about 30 mm (1.2 inches) in length, and the heart can be seen beating via sonograph; the fetus bends the head, and also makes general movements and startles that involve the whole body.__[30]__ Some fingerprint formation occurs from the beginning of the fetal stage.__[31]_

_Electrical __brain activity__ is first detected between the 5th and 6th week of gestation, though this is still considered primitive neural activity rather than the beginning of conscious thought, something that develops much later in fetation. Synapses begin forming at 17 weeks, and at about week 28 begin multiply at a rapid pace which continues until 3–4 months after birth. It isn't until week 23 that the fetus can survive, albeit with major medical support, outside of the womb. It is not until then that the fetus possesses a sustainable human brain.__[32]_**(AN: Source from Wikipedia)**

Kurt's eyes scanned the page and he gently ran his hand over his stomach. He could feel the small lump through the semi-thick fabric. He smiled slightly at the thought of the little being, no more than a few inches, that was growing inside of him.

Suddenly Mercedes burst into the room. "It's a healthy girl." She breathed, her lips pulled into a large grin. "Quinn and the baby are just fine."

The room was filled with cheers and sighs of relief.

Mercede's continued, "Quinn told me to tell everyone to go back to the competition. She doesn't want us to miss getting our trophy. She says everyone can come back afterwards to see the baby and tell her how we rubbed our win in Vocal Adrenaline's face."

"Right." Rachel said standing up, "Let's go guys."

Kurt frowned. Rachel's leader attitude really pissed him off, especially when she hit on Finn, his Finn. But he followed without an argument.

XXX

The three groups stood side by side on center stage. Their breaths held and their fist clenched tightly by their sides.

"Alright." Sue began sounding strangely agitated. "Everyone did really well tonight… Let's cut the crap, if everybody had done well then there would be three groups going to Nationals."

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, "Ignore her." He hissed quietly.

"Anyway…" Sue continued, "The runner up is… Oral Intensity…"

Oral Intensity screamed and cheered when they were handed their trophy while the two other groups clapped slowly and held their breaths.

"Now, the group that will be going to Nationals is…" Sue paused, "Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He watched as VA got their trophy. He saw Jesse's mocking expression. It felt like Kurt's heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"We didn't even place…" Artie whispered.

That was it… Glee was over…

XXX

"Kurt, please, it's almost nine. You've been in that bathroom for almost three hours." Finn said leaning on the bathroom door of their room.

"No! I'm not coming out!" Kurt sobbed. "It's over, Finn. Glee's done!"

"Kurt…" Finn sighed, "It's not good to get upset when you're pregnant. You could miscarry…"

"I don't care!" Kurt cried.

"You don't mean that…" Finn said, "Don't say things you don't mean…"

"Leave! Just leave!" Kurt sniffed.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Finn said sternly. "Please, you don't have to come out. Just let me in."

"No!"

"Dammit Kurt! Open this door!" Finn yelled banging on the door.

"Stop it, Finn! You'll wake up our parents!" Kurt snapped.

"I don't care!" Finn growled slamming himself harder against the door.

"Okay! Fine! You win! I'll open the door!" Kurt yelled.

Finn stopped banging and stepped back. There was a click and the door opened.

"Oh Kurt…" he whispered when he saw the boy.

Kurt's eyes were red and puffy from crying. His cheeks were red hot and his face was glistening from sweat and tears. His breathing was shaky and he was hiccupping.

"I'm really tired…" Kurt hiccupped weakly, "I'm sorry, Finn…"

Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh… It's okay, I know you're upset… I am too."

"I-I didn't mean what I-I said about th-the b-b-baby…" and he began to sob again.

"I know, I know… Shh… I know…" Finn soothed rocking back and forth with Kurt.

"I'm r-really going t-to miss G-Glee Club…" Kurt blubbered.

"I am too…" Finn whispered as he led Kurt over to his bed.

"It's n-not f-fair!" Kurt sobbed.

"I know… It sucks…" Finn said as he watched Kurt lay down.

"Poor Mr. S-Schue…" Kurt sobbed. "What will he do now?"

"I don't know…" Finn mumbled as he pulled Kurt close to him.

"I-I just c-can't thin straight right n-now!" Kurt sobbed into Finn's shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here for you…" Finn soothed rubbing Kurt's back.

The two boys lay there in the dark. All Finn could do was comfort poor Kurt. His heart ached for the boy. He wished he could save Glee for Kurt but he knew there was no hope…

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm starving for reviews so fill my tummy up so that I can update soon!-Jen **


	10. Saint Sylvester

**Mm… What a yummy review-filled meal… Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews guys! Okay, here's chapter ten.**

Chapter ten: Saint Sylvester

"You okay?" Finn asked looking over at Kurt.

Kurt stared out of the passenger side window and nodded, "Yeah…"

"You look a little pale." Finn noted.

"I'm trying out a new foundation…" Kurt mumbled.

Finn pulled off to the side of the road and turned to face Kurt.

Kurt looked startled, "Wh-What are you doing?"

Finn sighed, "Kurt, I know you're upset but things are going to work out…"

Kurt shook his head. "No they won't…"

Finn inhaled, "Yes they will, Kurt. Glee maybe over but there's other hobbies you can take up…like, drama club or something like that."

Anger flared in Kurt's eyes, "You don't understand, Finn. You're hobby is football, which you still have, I might add. Glee is like my football, Finn, and now that it's going to be taken away…" tears began to fill Kurt's eyes.

"Hey…" Finn whispered placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't understand… I wish there was something I could do…"

Kurt smiled slightly, "It's okay…" he took his hand and rubbed the tears away causing his mascara to smear slightly, "I just need time to grieve, that's all…"

Finn smiled and turned off the car engine. "Take all the time you need…"

XXX

The students of the soon-to-be former Glee Club sat quietly waiting for Mr. Schue.

"I-I had a lot of fun with you guys…" Rachel sniffed.

"I was awful to most of you." Quinn said wiping her eyes, "I was a real bitch and-and you all made me feel like family. You were there when others weren't and-and I'm grateful…"

"Glee helped me find my voice…" Tina whispered gripping Artie's hand.

"I-I felt like I had a purpose in the world…" Kurt whispered sadly.

"Glee helped me learn that you're beautiful big or skinny…" Mercedes whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Kurt reached over and gripped Mercedes's hand. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Kurt…" she sniffed.

"I learned how to be a real man…" Puck whispered, his eyes rested on Quinn.

Finn sighed, "I never knew what it felt like to have a father until Mr. Schue came along…" Finn's eyes met Kurt's a split second before flickering down to his lap.

Just then Mr. Schue walked into the room with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Why the long faces?" Mr. Schue joked.

Finn looked at Kurt confused and Kurt shot back the same look.

"Mr. Schue…" Rachel began, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he questioned.

Everyone looked at each with confused expressions.

"Maybe it's not the real Mr. Schue…" Brittany whispered to Santana. "Maybe the real one was abducted by aliens."

"Uh, Mr. Schue, aren't you upset about Glee?" Mercedes questioned.

"No, why would I be?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel frowned, "Maybe because it's over?"

Mr. Schue shook his head, "What? No, it's not! We got another year thanks to Coach Sylvester!"

There was a pregnant pause…

"What?" Quinn gasped, "Sylvester helping Glee? I don't think so…"

Mr. Schue nodded, "Strange, I know, but I guess the Grinch really does have a heart…"

Rachel grinned, "So Glee isn't canceled?"

"Nope!"

The room was filled with cheers and high fives.

"Okay! We better get started preparing for Sectionals!" Rachel began.

Mr. Schue chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, we've got plenty of time to prepare for that. You guys deserve a break. So… just chill out and talk."

Kurt smiled over at Finn. Finn smiled back relieved to see Kurt happy. He knew some stress had been lifted off the young boy's back and that made him glad…

XXX

Kurt found himself cornered by a bunch of jocks. Obviously they had found out Glee had not be canceled which really pissed Coach Tanaka, who hated Will due to the fact that he practically stole his fiancée away.

"Whatcha up to, faggot?" one of the boys asked.

"Please!" Kurt begged, his heart pounding, "Leave me alone!"

One of the boys snickered, "Does Fag Hummel wanna go and run to his little Glee club?"

"Please!" Kurt whimpered, wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach.

Another one of the boys stared down at Kurt's puffy vest. "What's in the jacket, Adam Lambert?"

Kurt stiffened, "Nothing, and for your information, it's a Vera Wang Marigold Sleeveless Vest!"

The boys all frowned, "What are you hiding, fag?"

"Nothing!" Kurt began to tremble.

"What the hell? Hey, you bastards, leave him alone!" someone growled.

"Hello Hudson." One of the boys snickered. "You come for your homo?"

"I said let him go!" Finn hissed.

"Oh, we will, once we find out what he's got in his drag queen outfit."

"I told you, I'm not hiding anything!" replied Kurt, his eyes gazing fearfully into Finn's.

All of the jocks frowned. Suddenly, one of them punched Kurt in the stomach. Kurt gasped in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Finn yelled jumping on the one who hurt Kurt.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend wrestled with the three other jocks on the floor. He clutched his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Everything seemed so distant and blurry. Then everything went black…

XXX

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! Please be okay!" a voice called.

Kurt moaned and opened his eyes. Finn was kneeling over him with a panic stricken look.

"Finn…" he whispered.

Finn's left eye was swollen and puffy and his nose had large drops of crimson blood dripping out of both nostrils.

"Are you okay? The baby! Oh God, I'm so sorry! Look, I'll call for help and-" Kurt put a finger to Finn's lips.

"I'm okay…" Kurt mumbled, "They just knocked the wind out of me. The question is are you okay?"

Finn closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that's not important… Are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't we go to the hospital and get you and the baby checked out."

"I'm fine…really… Just help me up, okay?" Kurt said smiling weakly.

Finn nodded and helped Kurt up. Kurt sighed and stared down at his vest.

"Crap…" he mumbled, "My vest is ripped…"

Finn chuckled at Kurt's comment. Of course fashion came first in Kurt's mind.

Kurt sighed and caressed Finn's cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up. You look like you just came out of a bad car accident..."

***Sighs and rubs eyes* Wow, it's almost two in the morning… I'm dead tired. I'd better go to sleep now… Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review so that when I wake up in the morning, I'll get a review rush and type up another chappy!-Jen **


	11. A Hummel Moment

**Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! For those wondering about when others start to find out about the pregnancy, it will start to happen soon… Enjoy chapter eleven:)**

Chapter eleven: A Hummel Moment

Kurt sat on an oversized toolbox in his father' garage, Hummel Tires and Lube, and watched as his father began to examine a gold Honda Pilot some had brought in for repairs. Usually, Kurt felt very at peace being around his father, but now that he was pregnant, he feared what would happen if his father found out… Finn wasn't there to relieve some of his stress because Coach Tanaka had scheduled a grueling three hour football practice that Saturday morning. Kurt actually kind of wished he were in Finn's place right now...

XXX

"Kurt, could you hand me that wrench?" Burt asked pointing to a metal tool beside Kurt's foot.

"Hm? Yeah, sure, here." Kurt mumbled handing the tool to his father.

"Thanks." Burt replied sliding underneath the car.

Kurt stared down at the dirty concrete floor of the garage. His fingers lightly drummed on his skinny jeans as he tried to get his mind off of the excruciating June heat.

"Something on your mind, son?" Burt questioned.

Kurt looked up, "No, why do you ask?"

"You seem tense, that's all." Burt replied, "Aren't you hot in that vest?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

Burt sighed, "Alright, it's like ninety degrees out here but if you're fine then good."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt sighed and cleared his throat.

"Dad?" he said almost whispering, "I-I need to tell you something…"

Burt paused and slid from out under the car. "What is it, son?"

Kurt looked down as if ashamed to look into his father's eyes. "I-I don't know how to explain it to you…"

Burt looked solemnly at Kurt. "Try to explain…"

Kurt bit his lower lip, "Um…" he turned away, "Never mind, it's not important…"

Burt's eyes narrowed, "It's Finn isn't it? Dammit, I knew it was a mistake letting the Hudsons move in."

Kurt's eyes grew, "Finn? No! Finn is fine. I like Finn…a lot… He's good to me, more than you'll ever understand."

"Is it the kids at school? Are they bullying you?"

"Yes, but, that isn't what I'm talking about…" Kurt muttered.

"Are you sick?"

Kurt began to suck on his lower lip, "Not exactly…"

Burt frowned, "What do you mean not exactly?" his eyes suddenly grew, "Are you anorexic?"

"What? No? What gave you that impression?" Kurt gasped.

"Never mind… Just tell me, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes, "Dad… This-this isn't easy for me…"

Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Whatever it is, know that I still love you not matter what."

Kurt shook his head, "Dad, you talking as if I murdered somebody…"

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Oh… Well, that's definitely a load of my shoulders…" Burt chuckled weakly.

Kurt frowned, "You're going to wish I murdered somebody…"

Burt stopped chuckling, "Kurt, what is it, son? You can tell your old man anything…"

Kurt closed his eyes, "Dad…" he whispered, "I'm-I'm…pregnant…"

XXX

Finn stood in the middle of the football field. Sweat dripped off his face onto his dust covered jersey. He was thinking. Thinking about Kurt, thinking about the baby, and thinking about his future.

Suddenly a football landed right in front of Finn. Finn was so deep in thought he didn't both to pick it up.

"Yo Hudson! What's your problem?" Puck called out.

"Yeah Hudson! We're trying to practice here. If you can't play then march your ass off the field!" spat a jock.

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head, "Hm? Oh shit. Sorry guys. I'm-I'm not feeling like myself today…"

Coach Tanaka walked up to Finn. "Hudson, why don't you take a knee or something." His voice was gruff, "Maybe the heat's getting to you… This better not be pattern though."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll get a drink…"

Finn jogged off the field and to the bleachers. Once there, he grabbed his water bottle and chugged.

_I wonder if Kurt's having a better time than me… _he wondered.

XXX

(Flashback)

Ruth Hummel sat in the living room rocking chair with three month old Kurt cradled at her chest.

"He's so beautiful…" Ruth whispered, caressing her son's face.

Burt smiled, "He takes after his mother.

Ruth looked at her husband and blushed, "I can't take all the credit though…"

Burt smiled, "I can't wait until he's older. I'm gonna teach him football, soccer, baseball…"

Ruth laughed, "And what if he doesn't like those things?"

Burt shrugged, "Why wouldn't he? He's a Hummel."

Ruth sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I'm going to laugh if he prances around in four inch heels and sports a Gucci bag when he is older."

Burt shuttered, "He'd better not…"

Ruth frowned slightly, "And even if he does, will you still love him?"

Burt raised his eyebrows, "Of course, he's my son. I mean, I won't be happy about it but I'll still love him just the same."

Ruth's face relaxed, "Just making sure."

Kurt began to whimper and Ruth turned her attention back to him.

"Aw… What's wrong, darling? Why is mama's baby upset?" she cooed rocking him in her arms.

"He's probably just tired." Burt suggested, "Are you tired, little buddy?" he asked in a high pitch voice.

Kurt seemed to look straight into Burt's eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped crying.

Ruth smiled up at her husband, "Aw, he just wants his daddy."

Burt smiled slightly as he took Kurt from his wife's arms. "Hey there, little guy…" he whispered, rocking Kurt gently in his arms. "I can't wait until you're older. We're going to have so much fun together. No matter what, little man, I want you to always know that your mother and I love you…"

(End of flashback)

XXX

Burt stared at his son with a mixed expression of utter confusion and great rage.

"What?"

**So… What did you think? Does Burt believe Kurt or not? Hm… What's going to happen… Please review and I'll do my best to update soon.-Jen**


	12. Implying the Impossible

**Thanks for the reviews. I have a few important things to say before this chapter. Kurt is around three months pregnant (Just answering someone's question). Second, we're changing internet servers at my house (too confusing to really explain) so I won't be able to update for a couple days. Anyway, that's pretty much it… Here's chapter twelve.**

Chapter twelve: Implying the Impossible

"I'm pregnant…" Kurt mumbled again.

Burt frowned, "Fine, Kurt! If you don't wanna tell me whatever the hell is bothering you, then so be it!"

"Dad, I'm serious! And Finn's the father too!"

Burt's brow furrowed, "That boy is anything but gay, Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes began to water, "W-Why don't you believe me?"

Burt sighed. Obviously the young boy did think he was pregnant. But of all things to think, why pregnancy? Poor Kurt… Had the poor boy been pushed to his limits?

"Son…" Burt said gently, "You're not pregnant. You're a man, there's no way."

"Yes, I am!" Kurt protested and began to undo his vest.

"Kurt, what're you-" Burt stopped in mid sentence as he watched his soon lift up the shirt that was under the vest. There, to his horror, was a small bulge where his son's once flat stomach had been.

"See? I told you…" Kurt whispered.

With a trembling hand, Burt cautiously reached over and felt the bulge. Then, as if it had threatened him in some unknown way, he pulled back his hand quickly.

"Impossible…" Burt muttered. "There's-there's no way…"

"Dad?" Kurt whispered worriedly. "Dad?"

Burt's eyes were closed and his head rested in his hands.

"Dad, please…" begged Kurt. "Please don't hate me… I-I didn't know it was possible… I-I didn't mean to disappoint you! I'm-I'm sorry…"

Burt didn't answer. He just sat there without a slight movement as if he were dead.

_There's no way… _Burt thought to himself. _He can't be pregnant… Maybe he's just gained weight… But why only in that area? I have to find out. I need to know if it's true…_

Burt's eyes suddenly shot open and he whipped out his cell phone.

Kurt's eyes grew in alarm. "W-What're doing?"

Burt ignored Kurt as he dialed a number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Jo, it's me, Burt." Burt nearly growled into the receiver.

"Hey Burt. I haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you?"

Burt's eyes flashed over to Kurt. "Not good. Listen, I need you to do a huge favor for me."

"Okay… Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not…" Burt took a deep breath, "I need you to give my son an ultrasound."

"What kind of ultrasound? I'm a Sonographer but I only specialize in fetal development."

"That's what I need." Burt said gruffly, "Jo, I think my son is pregnant."

"Dad no!" Kurt screamed.

There was a pause before Jo finally answered. "Burt, you can't be serious. Are you joking?"

Burt sighed, "I wish I were… Jo, can you help me?"

Jo inhaled, "I don't know, maybe… Our schedule at the center isn't that booked. Maybe if you came in now, I could squeeze you in…"

Burt looked over at Kurt. "Yeah, I can make it over… Listen Jo, I don't want a word of this getting out. It has to stay our little secret."

"I understand…"

"You're a saint, Jo."

"I try."

Burt shut his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Finally, he turned to Kurt and spoke.

"Get your shirt on and get into my car." Burt growled. "A friend of mine works at a private OBGYN center. She has agreed to check you out."

Kurt was trembling violently. "I-I don't want to go! What if she tells everybody? I-I don't want to get an ultrasound! Don't make me go! Please!"

"Dammit Kurt! You think that I want this getting out? What would people think if they knew my son was pregnant? Look, I've known Jo for years now and if I trust anyone, it's her!"

Kurt was sobbing now. Burt suddenly realized that the poor boy was scared to death. He sighed and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Listen son." He said calmly, "I wouldn't do something unless I completely trusted it. Jo's a good person. She wouldn't tell a soul. I know, she's kept secrets that would ruin me if they got out. I just want to get you checked out, that's all. "

Kurt nodded tearfully, "Okay…" he whispered. "I'll go…"

XXX

Kurt sat on a flat hospital bed. He wore a thin gown that made him look sickly thin. Burt sat in a plastic chair beside Kurt and watched as a woman with graying curly blonde hair and large blue eyes was pulling things out of a cabinet.

"Now, nobody knows I'm doing this." Jo said, "If they knew I was giving a free ultrasound, I'd be in big trouble." Her eyes flashed over to Burt and she smiled slightly, ""You owe me big time."

Burt smiled slightly, "Dinner?"

Jo grinned, "Cheesecake Factory at eight. You pay."

Burt nodded, "Sounds good. I'll bring my girlfriend, Carole. You'll like her."

Jo smiled, "Can't wait." She turned to Kurt, "Okay sweetheart, this is gonna be cold."

Kurt watched as she pulled back his gown to reveal his pale belly. She squeezed a good amount of some sort gel onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt shivered when it made contact with his skin.

She held up a strange device, "This is called a transducer; it's used to hear sounds from the baby."

She began to move it around slowly on Kurt's abdomen. Suddenly, a loud drum like sound filled the room and on the screen in front of Kurt, an image of a small figure appeared.

Jo gasped, "He-he is pregnant."

Kurt stared at the small figure that was inside of him. It was like looking at the outline of a person.

Burt inhaled and looked away from the screen. "Can you tell what it is yet?"

Jo shook her head, "N-no, the fetus is still too young…"

Kurt looked up at Jo, "Is-is it healthy?"

Jo shrugged, "From what I can tell, yes… But I don't know…"

Kurt sighed. That's all he needed to know.

Jo looked at Burt stunned, "I-I didn't know this was possible…"

Burt looked over at his son, "Same here…"

XXX

Burt was silent as he drove away from the center. He held the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Dad, I'm sorry…" whispered Kurt.

Burt sighed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kurt shook his head, "I-I don't know… I was scared I guess…"

Burt made a sharp turn causing the car wheels to squeal.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Home." growled Burt. "Finn's football practice should be over by now."

Kurt swallowed, "Finn?"

Burt nodded, "That's right. I may not be able to kill him but I sure as hell can beat the living shit out of him!"

**So? What did you think? Do you think Jo should be a recurring character? Anyway, please review. This story is SO close to having 200 reviews! YAY!-Jen **


	13. Similar but So Different

**Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I apologize. July is going to be very hectic for me so I'll try to update whenever a have time. Okay, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter thirteen: Similar but So Different

"You son of a bitch!" Burt hissed, slamming Finn hard into the wall.

Finn looked at Burt with a mixed expression of fear and confusion. He stared hopeless in Burt's angry eyes and suddenly wished his mother was home so that he could run to her for protection.

"Dad! No! Stop!" Kurt screamed, pulling on Burt's left arm.

Burt ignored his son's pleas. "You bastard! How could you do this to him? He's weak! You know that!"

"W-What did I do?" he asked stupidly.

"What did you do? You knocked up my son!" Burt growled, gripping Finn's collar fiercely. "How could you do that to him? He's just a boy God dammit! He's just a kid!" Burt's lower lip quivered and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. "He's only sixteen! He's a sophomore! He's just a kid! Just a kid… He's my son… My only son…" Burt released Finn and slowly sank to the ground.

Kurt threw Finn a desperate look as he ran over to his father's side. Finn stood there motionless. He tried to focus on the two figures that were in front of him but everything seemed blurry.

"Dad…" Kurt whispered weakly. "I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you like this. Never…" Kurt began to weep, "I-I love you d-dad! Y-you k-know that!"

"My son… My little boy…" Burt whispered shaking his head.

"Daddy please!" Kurt began to cry harder. "Please don't block me out! Talk to me! I-I couldn't live if you stopped loving me!"

"Mr. Hummel?" Finn said in a low voice after finding his voice. "Please, don't be angry at Kurt. If you're going to hate anybody then let it be me. I did this to Kurt. I-I didn't know that a guy could get pregnant but I guess anything's possible." He let out a low, nervous chuckle, "I have to admit. You seemed to take it better than me when you first found out. I didn't believe it was possible. I actually made him take another pregnancy test and even then, I didn't really know if it was true… But now I know…"

Mr. Hummel looked up at Finn. "I made him get a sonogram. My good friend, Jo Dunham, is a Sonographer and did it for us. There's a baby inside of Kurt." His eyes fell on Kurt's lower abdomen. "It's small but it's there." He returned his gaze to Finn. "I didn't think you were gay."

Finn smiled slightly, "I'm not. I'm bisexual actually. I guess my own homophobia hid my true feelings for dudes." His eyes rested on Kurt. "Kurt helped me realize my true self. That it's okay to have intimate feelings for the same sex. I'm now not afraid to embrace my true feelings. I'm no longer hiding the secrets in my mind from myself." He took a deep breath and continued, "I-I care a lot about your son, Mr. Hummel. More than you'll ever realize." He smiled at Kurt who weakly smiled back. "I've never felt this way about anyone before but Kurt… Kurt makes me feel whole and comfortable. He likes me for me and no one has ever liked me for those reasons except my mom…"

Kurt sniffed, "Finn…" he whispered, "I never realized you cared this much…"

Finn blushed, "I do care, Kurt. I care a lot."

Burt cleared his throat and stood up. "Are you going to keep it?" he asked bluntly.

Finn looked down, "I don't know. It's up to, Kurt…" he exhaled, "I really want this kid. I-I know it's going to be a long road but I want to be there to watch my kid grow up. I want to be called daddy. I want to teach him or her how to walk. I want to go to the elementary school plays and take pictures of my kid in their tree costume. I want to have their school picture, the one where their two front baby teeth have just fallen out, in my wallet. I want to read him or her bedtime stories. I want to check for monsters under the bad. I want to kiss their booboos. I want to watch them up on that stage singing songs in the Glee Nationals Competition. But most of all, I want them to know how much I love them." His eyes flickered up to Kurt. "But, Kurt's the one who's pregnant. It's his decision and I'll respect whatever it is he chooses."

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled, "I want to keep the baby…" he whispered and suddenly tears began to trickle from out under the closed lids.

Finn looked up at Kurt, "What? Really?"

Kurt nodded, "I couldn't bear to depart from my child. Even if it were an open adoption… I just couldn't do it… I love this baby…" he placed a hand on his lower abdomen, "I wasn't sure at first but when I saw it… It had little hands, Finn! It was so tiny… So fragile looking… So beautiful… The creation we made together… A tiny human…"

Finn smiled, "Kurt… Thank you…"

Kurt smiled, "No Finn, thank you… Thank you for showing me that you really do care a lot about me… and our child…"

"I…I love you, Kurt…" Finn whispered, "I truly, deeply, love you…"

Kurt's eyes began to water but with happiness this time. "I-I love you too, Finn!"

Burt cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable standing in front of two men, one who was his son, admitting their love for each other. Not that he thought homosexual relationships were wrong, it was just that he still was getting used to the fact that his son admitted that he was gay a few months ago and now he found out that his son was pregnant. Everything was happening too quickly to comprehend.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt? I mean, a baby is a huge responsibility…" he mumbled. He felt almost as if he were explaining to a six year old how hard taking care of a puppy would be.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I know I'm not ready but no one's ready for the responsibilities of parenthood. It's a learning process." He's eyes rested on Finn. "Besides, I'm not in this alone. I have Finn here to help me."

"Food, diapers, medical bills, clothing…" Burt kept mumbling as if he hadn't heard Kurt's answer.

Just then the front door open and Carole walked in. "Wow…" she sighed, "You wouldn't believe the day I had at work… I…" her eyes fell on the three people standing in front of her."What's going on?" she asked concerned.

Finn sighed, "I'll take this one…" he murmured to Kurt. "Mom." He began, "Kurt's pregnant."

**So, what did you think? Please review and I'll update tomorrow:) BTW, not everybody is going to find out that Kurt's pregnant. Just a few select people… But you'll have to wait to find out who… (So far, it's Carole, Burt, Jo, and of course, Finn and Kurt who know.) **


	14. Opposite Rolls

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been on vacation and have had a case of writer's block. Here's chapter fourteen.**

Chapter fourteen: Opposite Rolls

Carole stared at Finn with a look of confusion. "Repeat what you just said, son."

Finn sighed and looked down. "I said Kurt is pregnant."

Carole closed her eyes and frowned. "Finn, what are you on?"

Finn groaned, "I'm not on drugs, mom!"

"It's true, Carole." Burt said solemnly.

"What? The drugs or the part about your son, a male, a person without female organs, being pregnant?" Carole growled.

"Both!" Finn said. "Mom, I'm serious!"

Carole just shook her head, "Guys, I had a really hard day at work. I'm so not in the mood for joking around."

"We're not joking around! Look!" Kurt undid his vest and pulled up his shirt to reveal the small, but visible, swelling flesh.

Carole cautiously walked over and bent down to get a closer look. She took her fingers and gently ran them across the smooth skin. Then she looked up at Kurt alarmed.

"Are you in pain? My God, you may have Appendicitis! Do you have a fever? Have you been vomiting?"

"Yes, but that's not why-" Kurt began when Carole interrupted.

"We'd better get him to the hospital! He may need a CT scan or an ultrasound or-"

Burt placed a hand on Carole's shoulder, "Carole." His voice was quiet and calm. "Let's go to the living room…"

XXX

Carole stared first at Burt, then at Finn, and finally at Kurt.

"H-how did this happen?" Carole whispered, her voice shaking.

Burt shook his head, "I don't know, and really, I don't want to know…"

Carole shook her head, "This is so much to take in…"

Burt turned to Finn, "Get her a glass of water."

Finn nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. Burt turned to his attention back to a pale faced Carole.

"And who all knows about this?" she whispered.

"Just you, me, the boys, and a family friend, Jo." Burt assured her, "You'll meet Jo tonight. We're eating dinner with her at Cheesecake Factory. I think that she'll be able to help us out with Kurt's…" his voice trailed off, "Anyway, she's a good person. I wouldn't trust anyone else."

Finn walked into the room with an ice cold glass of tap water and handed it to his mother.

"Thanks." Carole mumbled gratefully as she took a huge swig. Then, with trembling hands, she set the now partially consumed glass down onto the table. "How far along are you?" she questioned, her voice sounding tired.

"Three months." Kurt said softly, "Finn and I have only known for a few weeks."

"And are you keeping…it?" Carole asked quietly.

"Yes." Finn said solemnly. "Kurt and I talked and decided to raise our child and not but him or her up for adoption."

"I see…" mumbled Carole, "And who, may I ask, is the mother?" her voice tenuous.

Kurt and Finn looked at each other.

"We, uh, haven't decided what the kid should call us both yet…" Finn mumbled quietly.

"I see…" mumbled Carole. "And do you think that it's best for you two to raise a child at such a young age and in conditions like these? Don't you think it would be better if he or she didn't know that they didn't have a biological mother but two biological fathers? Think of the ridicule they'd have to go through every day. Would you let your child go through that?"

Kurt bit his lower lip, it was apparent that he was trying not to cry. "I understand what my child will go through but…"

"And how would you explain why the child didn't have a mother? Could you be so greedy as not to give the child a normal life?" Carole continued.

"Are you implying that we're not normal?" Kurt spat, "Just because I'm a pregnant male doesn't mean that I can't function as a parent?"

"Kurt…" Burt said sounding weary, "She's just thinking about what's best for the kid…"

"Yeah, well, maybe I am too!" Kurt spat back, tears began to trickle down his cheeks, "All I want is what's best for my child and what's best is Finn and me!" Kurt stormed off to his and Finn's room.

Finn threw a mixed look of anger and worry at his mother as he proceeded to follow Kurt.

Carole was about to get up and follow but Burt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Give them time…"

XXX

"Kurt…" Finn soothed, rubbing the boy's back, "Everything is going to be okay…"

Kurt sniffed, "What if she's right? W-what if the b-baby would be better off with somebody else? M-maybe VA's coach can adopt him or her… Beth will be six or seven months when our child is born. She can have a little brother or sister…"

Finn shook his head, "No. I want to raise our child. We'll be the best parents ever and if not to begin with, we'll learn."

Kurt blinked tears out of his eyes. "Y-you really think so?"

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead, "I know so…"

Kurt smiled, "We do need to think of names though."

Finn looked confused, "For the kid or what we should be called?"

"Both."

"Okay… I like the name Drizzle for a girl."

"No." Kurt said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because she's going to have enough problems as it is. She doesn't need to be teased about her name."

"Well, what do you want to name her if it is a her?" Finn grumbled.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Madonna?"

Finn scoffed, "Really, Kurt? And you though Drizzle was bad. What about Sookie?"

"_SookEH is mine_! True Blood? The last thing we need is for people to call her a fangbanger. How about Bella? Alice? Rosalie?"

"Let's lay off the Twilight, Kurt." Finn said. "What about Ruth?"

"After my mother?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, it's simple and sweet."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Okay, but her middle name will have to be Carole to be fair to your mother."

"Ruth Carole Hudson… It has a nice ring to it…" Finn said smiling, "Now, what for a boy. No celebrities names, television characters, or anything of that nature."

"Pietro? It's Greek…maybe Italian… I'm not sure, but we can call him 'Tro for short." Kurt said.

Finn thought for a moment. "Yeah, I kinda like that… Pietro Jeffery Hudson…"

Kurt smiled, "Well, that was much easier than thinking of a girl name. Now we just need to think of names for the kid to call us."

"I call daddy." Finn said, then paused, "If you don't mind…"

Kurt nodded, "It's fine… But what should I be called? Not mom!"

"Dad?"

"I don't think so…"

"Father?"

"Maybe…"

"Papa?"

"I like that one but I'm not sure…."

They both sat there on Kurt's bed in deep thought.

"We'll think of something." Finn assured him.

"I hope so."

Finn chuckled and kissed Kurt's left temple, "You hungry?"

Kurt nodded, "Really hungry… Wanna go to Pizza Hut?"

"Hell yeah!" Finn said standing up, "My treat."

Kurt smiled to himself. Finn was going to make a great dad but, he wondered, would he?

**Okay, I have a poll on my profile page for possible names for the kid to call Kurt. PLEASE go and vote so I can decide what the kid should call Kurt. I keep thinking that Papa or Father would be good but IDK… Please review and I'll do my best to update!-Jen **


	15. From One to Another

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Thanks to everyone's help, the winning name for Kurt was papa! Yay! Um, so, I was wondering if someone would be interested in doing a few pictures for this story… I would but I can't draw. Please PM if you're interested and I'll put the link to the pictures in an author's note. Anyway, here's chapter fifteen. **

Chapter fifteen: From One to Another

It was the last day of school and all of the Glee students found themselves sitting in the back of the room getting ready to her Mr. Schue's speech.

Mr. Schue smiled at all of his students. "This has been a great year for all of us. We had some great times-"

"Like winning Sectionals!" Rachel smiled.

"And we had some tough times." Mr. Schue continued.

"Like getting our asses kicked in Regionals…" mumbled Puck.

"Yes…but look at the bright side. It made us all stronger and we now know what we're going against next year. I think- no, I know, we'll win next year! So, relax this summer. Get this hard school year out of your system and be ready 'cause when you come back we'll work harder than ever before!"

XXX

"Papa." Kurt said out of the blue.

Finn turned to him, hands gently gripping the steering wheel. "What?"

"I want to be called Papa." He said simply. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and I finally decided that papa was the best choice."

Finn shrugged, "Okay."

Kurt frowned, "Just okay? No thoughts? No comments? Nothing?"

Finn flinched slightly at Kurt's tone. "Um… it's okay. You like it and that's all that matters." 

Kurt's brow furrowed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Finn's voice was an octave higher.

Kurt folded his arms over his chest. "You don't like it!"

"Yes I do!" Finn objected.

"No you don't! I can tell!" Kurt puffed out his lower lip.

Finn sighed, "It just sounds…uh…old…"

"Old? What the hell do you mean old? It's a good name! What do you think I should be called?"

"Mr. Mom?" Finn joked.

Kurt slapped Finn on the cheek.

"OW! I was kidding!" groaned rubbing his cheek. "Damn, I didn't think you could slap so hard… Shit…"

Kurt half smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard…even if you deserved it."

They were both silent as Finn pulled up into the driveway. He cut the engines before turning to Kurt.

"Papa's a nice name." he said quietly, "I like it."

"Really?"

Finn nodded, "Yes. It's old fashion but… it's nice."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Finn. "Oh, I'm so glad you like it! It means a lot to me!"

Finn smiled, "C'mon, let's go inside before we get cooked inside of this car." He laughed and wiped sweat from his brow.

XXX

Kurt took a huge bite of his ketchup and banana sandwich. Smiling, he shook it in Finn's face, "Sure you don't want a bite?"

Finn wrinkled his nose, "Nah… Besides, you need it to keep you strength up…"

Kurt shrugged, "All right, suit yourself." He took another large bite.

"Hey kids." Burt said walking into the kitchen. He patted Kurt on the shoulder, "How're you feeling, son?"

Kurt smiled at his dad. "Good."

"Glad to be finally done with 10th grade?"

Finn nodded, "Hell yeah! You'd have to be crazy not to."

Burt nodded, "I guess so… Listen, I'm gonna be on the phone for awhile. If you need me I'll be upstairs."

Kurt and Finn watched as Burt tromped up the stairs. Finn turned to Kurt and smiled.

"So… what do you want to do this summer?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not really sure what I can do… After all, I'm going to be blowing up like a balloon. I'm so going to lose my perfect figure." He gently patted his stomach, "You'd better be worth it." He whispered to his lower abdomen.

Finn gently squeezed the hand that wasn't on Kurt's stomach. "I know you're nervous."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, so you've noticed?"

Finn chuckled, "I just want you to know that I'm there for you. I won't let you be alone in this."

Kurt removed his hand for his lower abdomen and patted Finn's hand. "Thank you, Finn…"

"You have to be there for people you love, you know? I want to be there for my kid. My father wasn't there for me… I don't want my kid to grow up with one parent…" he got up and walked over to the desk in the living room.

"Where're you doing?" Kurt asked.

Finn reached in and pulled out what looked like a old rag. Clutching, he walked back over to Kurt.

"Here" he said holding it out to Kurt, "My dad gave me this when I was a baby. I-I use to cry without it… I was going to give it to Quinn but-" he let out a dry chuckle, "but her kid wasn't mine and she gave it back… I want our kid to have it."

Kurt's eyes began to water, "Oh Finn…" he wrapped his skinny arms around Finn's neck, "Thank you!" he pressed his lips to Finn's and they kissed passionately.

XXX

_Doctors and nurses blocked Finn's view. He desperately tried to get passed them to see what was going on._

"_Help me, Finn!" he heard Kurt sob, "Please, it-it hurts so much!"_

"_Kurt!" Finn cried out as he tried to get to Kurt._

"_You need to get back, sir!" demanded a blood covered doctor with a large surgical saw in his hand._

_Finn gapped at the saw, "Wh-what're you doing?"_

"_The fetus is in distress! We must act quickly if we want to save it! I have to deliver this baby! The anesthesiologist will not be here in time, I must deliver the baby without giving Mr. Hummel morphine! " _

"_You're going to operate on my boyfriend without drugs? He'll go into shock! You'll kill him!" Finn cried out as the doctor disappeared. _

_Finn was pushed back by the mob of doctors and nurses. The more he tried to get closer to Kurt, the further back he was pushed._

"_Finn!" he heard Kurt cry out, "Please, help me! They're hurting me!"_

"_Kurt!" he cried out desperately._

"_Finn!"_

XXX

Finn sat up so suddenly that his bed shook violently. Panting, he looked over at Kurt's bed. Kurt was lying there fast asleep. His face was still and calm.

_Just a dream… Only a dream… _he let a sigh of relief. _Only a dream…_

He settled back down and closed his eyes. He knew Kurt was okay… but for how long? What if his dream did come true? He couldn't, wouldn't lose Kurt… After all, he loved him.

_Just a dream… Nothing more… Only a horrible nightmare…_

**Phew, I guess 5****th**** time's the charm. This is take 5 of this chapter. I've written 4 other ones, well… started to but stopped… Anyway, writer's block sucks which explains why I've had to write four other chapters… Anyway, please review and I'll try to update soon.-Jen**


	16. A Visit from a Friend

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. They mean a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been volunteering at a camp… Anyway, a very kind reviewer, ****Dean Nichols, ****made some pictures for this story. Unfortunately the link didn't work so if u wouldn't mind, Dean, could you try sending it again? Thanks. Anyway, here's chapter sixteen.**

Chapter sixteen: A Visit from a Friend

It was the beginning of July. School had been over for a few weeks as had Kurt's first trimester. The fear of miscarriage had subsided some as it usually does after the first trimester. Though, not all of the fears had died away…

XXX

Jo sat at the Hummel's dining room table, her curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a pair of dark purple glasses rested on the brim of her nose. She stared at Finn and Kurt her sat across from her with a serious look on her face. It was apparent that she was here for an important discussion.

Carole walked into the room with pitcher and five glasses. She handed one to Jo and proceeded to pour ice water into it.

"Thanks." Jo said graciously taking a sip.

"What's going on, Jo?" Burt asked taking a seat beside Finn.

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked, seating herself beside Burt.

Jo sighed and folded her hands on top of the table. "Kurt has made it through the first trimester which is very good." A smiled seemed to appear for a split second but disappeared. "Though, I am worried, very worried. Males' bodies aren't meant to carry a child. Even though Kurt possesses a uterus, his body isn't designed to carry a child. His hips are too narrow and the expansion of the fetus could lead to damage inside of Kurt."

Kurt felt Finn grasp his hand under the table. Kurt gripped it tightly wondering if Finn could feel him trembling.

Jo continued, "I think it's best for both…" she paused for a moment as if trying to think of something to say, "…parent and child if Kurt were to stay on bed rest."

Kurt suddenly shot up, "What? No! I refuse! You can't make me!" he sounded like a child, a very young child.

Finn stared at Kurt in alarm, stunned by his sudden outburst. "Kurt…"

Kurt held up and hand in Finn's face as if he were about to start dancing to 'Single Ladies' again. "No! Don't you start! I've work too hard in Glee Club! I'm not going to miss my junior year just because I'm pregnant!"

"And what are you going to do when the baby comes?" Burt asked, his tone was a little sharp.

"William McKinley High is one of the only schools in Ohio that has a nursery. The baby can stay there while Finn and I are in class. We can eat lunch in there and everything. I mean, of course I'm going to have to stay home for a few weeks and recuperate but after that it's back to school!" Kurt said.

Jo shook her head, "Kurt, sweetie, I just don't think it's safe. You need to relax and not be doing anything strenuous."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm fine. I've gone this far, who says I can't go the whole nine months?"

Carole sighed, "Kurt, you're putting your life in jeopardy. You really need to think about what's best for you and the baby."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "I know what's best and it's going to school!"

Burt closed his eyes and inhaled. "Kurt… I don't want anything to happen to you… You're the only family I've got."

Kurt smiled slightly, "Dad, everything is going to be okay. You don't need to worry about me."

Burt exhaled, "Yeah I do… It's my job as a father."

Jo shook her head, "Kurt, I don't think you understand the danger you're putting yourself in. I really think you should rethink your decision…"

Finn hadn't said anything for awhile. He just stared forward, his eyes seeming unfocused.

Kurt shook his head, "I appreciate your concern, Jo, but I really think I'm making the right decision in going back to school this fall."

Jo sighed and nodded, "Alright, Kurt, I give up. Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

Jo stood up, "Well, I've gotta go. I have to cook dinner for my girls, Yvonne and Lori. Last time I let those kids cook by themselves, my house almost burn down." She chucked to herself.

"Thank you for coming, Jo." Burt said as he Carole followed her out to her car.

Jo suddenly stopped abruptly and turned to face Carole and Burt.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said it could be life threatening." She brushed a stray curl behind her ear, "I'm really concerned about him, Burt. I mean, what are you guys going to do when it's time for the baby to be born? Are you going to take him to the hospital? I think Kurt's best bet is a cesarean section. I'm worried that if he gives natural child birth, he could hemorrhage and die."

Burt flinched and Carole grasped his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, Burt." She whispered, her voice soft and soothing.

Jo patted Burt's shoulder, "I don't mean to scare you, Burt. I just worry for Kurt. I don't think he understands how dangerous this is."

Burt nodded, "I understand…"

Jo smiled, "I'll see you guys later. Call me if you need anything."

Jo got into her car and drove off. Burt and Carole watched, hand in hand.

XXX

Kurt and Finn lay curled up together on Finn's bed.

"Finn, are you mad at me?" Kurt asked in a whisper. "You haven't said much since Jo left."

Finn sighed, "Kurt, I'm worried about you. I may be stupid but I'm not too stupid to realize what is safe and what is not… I really think you should listen to Jo. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. I care too much about you."

Kurt frowned, "I think I know what I'm doing, Finn. I'm not stupid."

"Stupid? No... Ignorant? Yes." Finn said quietly.

Kurt sat up, "Excuse me?"

Finn sat up too, "All I'm saying is, I don't think you understand the danger you're putting yourself in…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, Finn, not you too…"

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I just care about you…"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, "I know and I appreciate it but… Ohh!" Kurt's eyes shot open and he grabbed his lower abdomen.

Finn took Kurt's face in his hands, "Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Did you feel that?"

Finn was shaking still scared that something was wrong with Kurt. "Feel what?"

"It kicked?"

"What?"

"The baby!" Kurt was grinning ear to ear, "It kicked! This is the first time I've ever felt it!"

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and placed it over the spot where the baby kicked. Sure enough, the baby kicked again.

Finn smiled his eyes bright, "Oh my God… Wow!"

Kurt smiled at Finn, his eyes glistened with tears, "Oh, Finn…"

The both sat there with their hands on Kurt's lower abdomen. All of their fears and worries seemed to disappear. Right here, right now, this was a happy moment. A happy moment that they both wished could last forever, but both knowing in their hearts that it wouldn't…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed**** Please review and I'll try to update soon.-Jen**


	17. August Heat

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I apologize for not updating for so long. I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter seventeen.**

Chapter seventeen: August Heat

It was the end of August and school was approaching quickly as was the end of Kurt's second trimester. As his pregnancy progressed, Kurt seemed to grow weaker and struggle more with getting around, as Jo had predicted. Even though this was occurring, Kurt still refused to stay home and rest. Glee club was his life and no damn pregnancy was going to keep him from it, that's how he saw it.

XXX

Kurt and Finn sat on a porch swing on the back deck. It was late evening and the heat of that day had begun to cool. A soft breeze gently swung the chimes that hung over head back and forth causing them to make a low lonely ringing sound.

"I wish you'd just stay home from school until after you have the baby." Finn mumbled gazing out at the sunset.

"I've already made up my mind." Kurt said, "I'm going to school and that's final."

"What if something happens to you?" Finn said turning to Kurt, "I'd never forgive myself."

"Nothing's going to happen." Kurt assured him, "Besides, if, God forbid, something did then it wouldn't be your fault, only mine."

"Well, can we at least inform Mr. Schue of your pregnancy? I mean, if anything were to happen then he could help…"

"No!" Kurt said bluntly, "I don't want anyone to know… at least not yet. Thank God for chunky sweaters, sleeveless vests, and puffy coats or I couldn't hide this." He rested his pale hands on his stomach. "I think I shall go shopping tomorrow…" he murmured to himself.

Finn sighed, "Kurt… you're not as…" he tried to think of the right word, "…small as you used to be… I mean, your stomach not all of you."

Kurt turned his gaze away from Finn's, "That's why I wear baggy but fashionable clothing." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Look, I really think you need to think about resting. There's always Glee club next year…" Finn said.

Kurt frowned, "Glee club is my dream, Finn. I'm not going to give it all up just because I'm pregnant!"

"God dammit! Will you think about somebody besides yourself for once!" Finn snapped, finally losing his temper.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Finn. "Finn…"

Finn held up a hand in front of Kurt's face. "No! Listen, I'm tired of you always thinking of yourself and not of your-your child!" He pointed at Kurt's lower abdomen.

"F-Finn…" Kurt whispered in pain.

"No! I'm not finished yet!" Finn screamed even louder, "All I've done is try to help you and you won't even consider my damn advice!"

"Finn!" Kurt's voice shook.

"What!" Finn snapped turning to Kurt.

Finn's eyes fell on Kurt's face which was very pale and covered with droplets of sweat.

"Kurt?" his voice was no longer filled with anger but with fear.

"S-something's wrong… It hurts!" he cried out in pain and grasped his lower abdomen.

XXX

Jo stood beside Kurt's hospital bed at the center. Three anxious pairs of eyes bore into her own.

"Kurt went into preterm labor." Jo said finally. "It was caused either by excessive movement or stress. I was able to stop it by giving him a dose of Indomethacin, a pill that is used to stop preterm labor. I'm going to give you a prescription for it and I want you-" her eyes fell onto Kurt, "to take this every day. Common side effects are nausea, vomiting, abdominal discomfort, dizzy spells, and in some cases depression. You need to stay in bed for the next few weeks or until school starts."

Kurt stared down at his stomach, "is it okay?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby? Yes, it's fine… but it could've been worse, Kurt. You're lucky that's all that happened. You need to be more careful for you and the baby's sake!" Jo said sternly.

Kurt looked down sadly, "I know."

Finn was angry at himself, "It wasn't Kurt who made himself go into labor, it was him yelling at Kurt.

_What a shitty boyfriend I am. _He hissed inside his mind. _I could've killed them both._

Burt helped Kurt up, "C'mon son." He said calmly, "Let's get you home."

Kurt walked slowly passed Finn not even trying to meet his gaze. Carole followed him while Finn lagged slowly behind.

_I can't believe I yelled at him. What the hell was I thinking? Why was I born a God damn idiot? _Finn kept cursing himself in his head.

He got into the car and sat beside Kurt who didn't even seem to notice he was in.

_Dammit! He's upset with me! I've ruined everything! _Finn thought.

Just then a sniffing sound broke his thoughts. He turned to see Kurt crying.

"Kurt?" Finn whispered softly, "Kurt?" he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned to him with teary eyes, "I'm-I'm so-so sorry…" he whispered.

"No, no, no, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, I made this happen." Finn whispered, his face twisted with guilt and pain.

Kurt shook his head, "Remember what I said? If anything happens it's my fault. You were right, Finn. I'm such a freaking narcissist!"

"No you're not!" Finn objected, "I didn't mean what I said, I'm stupid, so damn stupid."

Kurt rested his head on Finn's shoulder and Finn felt the warm tears leak down his arm. His heart broke for his boyfriend. He felt sick, sick at himself. He made poor Kurt feel awful and it almost cost him their child.

_Never again. _He vowed to himself. _Never again will I break his heart._

Little did Finn know that that promise would soon be broken…

**YAY! A new chapter up! I promise, as long as I get reviews, that I will have a chapter up every day or every other day! I swear it! (Just make sure to review cause it helps me get pumped up to write) Hope you enjoyed guys. Sorry it was kinda short, promise they'll get longer.-Jen**


	18. Painful Memories

…**I suck… Sorry, I keep meaning to update but am having trouble coming up with ideas. I've done 2 different chapter 18s and didn't finish them because I hated them… Anyway, thank for all of the reviews guys. They really make me happy when I come home from high school. (After all, I'm a freshman and freshies aren't really liked all too well at my school… so it's nice to come home and see some people appreciate me lol) Anyway, here's chapter eighteen:)**

Chapter eighteen: Painful Memories

_Ruth lay quietly in her bed at the Lima University Hospital's cancer treatment center. She had been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer only about eleven months ago. He beautiful silky dark hair was gone, her once bright blue eyes were dull and eyelids at half mast, her body was bruised, pale, and very bony. It was evident she didn't have long to live._

_Burt sat beside his wife and held her hand. His face was tired and he looked much older than he really was due to lack from sleep. As his wife's condition worsen his attitude on life changed. He became gruffer, solemn, angry, and depressed. It was common for a man to express sadness through anger, his friends noted that fact and tried, even though they couldn't, to understand what he was going through. Ruth was the love of his life and a product of their love was their six year old son who was currently sleeping beside his mother._

"_He's so beautiful…" Ruth rasped, stroking Kurt's soft hair._

_Burt nodded but didn't reply. He just sat there and stared unfocusedly at the heart monitor that had the steady rugged line that went across the screen. Her heart rate began to drop each day just like the life in Burt's eyes._

"_I wish…" she let out a wheezy cough._

"_Easy there, Ruthie…" soothed Burt as he suddenly came to his senses, "Save your breath. You'll have time to talk after you get better."_

_Ruth shook her head sadly, "I'm not getting better, Burt." Her weak voice came out as a whisper. "You know that…"_

_Burt shook his head, "You're going to get better. You have to. You have a son, Kurt, remember him? He needs you! I need you!" Burt's eyes began to sting with the tears that had begun to fill them._

_Ruth smiled weakly, "I'm not afraid, love. I've lived my life. My only regret is…" her eyes fell onto her sleeping son, "…is not seeing him grow up…" her eyes traveled back to Burt's and she placed a trembling hand on his face, "But I know he'll be taken care of, loved, and raised with a wonderful childhood by his father. You, Burt, you are a wonderful dad and husband and I am so lucky to have…" she began to cough violently again, this time specks of blood landed on her cracked lips._

_Burt was no longer ashamed of his growing sadness as hot tears began to pour down his face. "Don't leave me, Ruth. I-I love you… I need you! I can't raise him alone!"_

_Tears had begun to run down Ruth's face too, "I love you more than anything, Burt. You were my first and only love. Kurt's so lucky to have you as a father. I only wish my time hadn't come so soon but I'm not angry or scared, I'm happy. Happy that the pain and suffering a put on my family will soon be gone."_

_Burt shook his head, "You didn't cause any of us pain, Ruth. All of your surgeries, all of your radiation treatments, you never complained once. You're a brave woman, Ruth Eleanor Hummel, the bravest I ever met."_

_Ruth smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm really very tired. Let's finish this conversation later after I take a nap… A nice nap… Then I'll feel better. Maybe…Maybe I will recover… Then we can take Kurt to Disney World or the beach… somewhere fun for the family…"_

_Burt sniffed, "I love you…" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her._

"_I love you too…" she murmured as their lips met._

_The sound of the heart monitor's frantic beep filled the air. Its noise meant that the patient no longer had a pulse. Startled by this noise, little Kurt awoke from his sleep. Franticly he looked around until his eyes met his father's._

"_Daddy? What's happening?" he asked._

_Burt scooped him up and held him close, "Shh… everything is going to be okay now… Shh… Daddy's here… I love you so, so much… Daddy's here…_

XXX

Burt sat up suddenly in his bed. Beads of sweat sparkled on his face as he panted looking around the room. Carole, lay fast asleep beside him not even slightly bothered by his sudden movement.

_Damn dream… _he hissed in his mind. _Probably caused by Kurt's preterm labor scare… He's fine, Burt. Jo said as long as he rests he'd be fine…_

Burt slowly got off the bed and made his way to his son's room.

_Maybe I'll just check on him. You know, to relieve some of the stress… Yeah… That'll help, he's probably fine anyway but I just wanna make sure._

He gently cracked the door open and walked in. The moonlight shone on Kurt's bed where Finn lay stretched out, fast asleep, but Kurt was nowhere in sight.

"Dad?" a voice asked behind him.

Burt nearly urinated in his sweatpants. Spinning around, he found Kurt standing there with both hands resting on his stomach.

"God dammit, Kurt!" Burt hissed, "Do you want to kill me?"

"Sorry…" Kurt mumbled, "I didn't mean to surprise you…"

Burt sighed, "Nah… it's fine… I'm just on the edge, that's all…"

"Thinking about mom?" Kurt whispered.

"How'd you-"

"Because I've been thinking about her too. I've been wondering what she'd do. How she feels about her son, the letdown, almost killing his child… I couldn't sleep because I feel bad about what happened…" he glanced down at his stomach.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Son, you're no letdown and what happened wasn't your fault. You're a good kid and you're mother knew that and… still does…"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, dad."

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, "No problem, son." He whispered.

Burt held his son close to his heart. The image of him and Kurt in the hospital a decade ago right after Ruth passed away came into his eyes. He really missed Ruth and Kurt was so much like her it almost broke his heart when he stared at him.

Burt blinked away the tears so Kurt wouldn't see. He didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"I love you so much. Your mother and I both…" Burt whispered softly.

"I love you too, dad."

**Yay! Chapter eighteen is done! I'll try to put up nineteen tomorrow cause I hsave a pretty good idea of what I want to happen. Please review!- Jen**


	19. Back to Chaos

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. Sorry, I keep meaning to update but I've been getting loads of homework. Anyway, here's chapter nineteen.**

Chapter nineteen: Back To Chaos

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Kurt growled in annoyance as he tried his best to avoid the tape recorder of the creepy blogger, Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Kurt Hummel, is it true that you have a thing for Mr. Schuester, your teacher?" Jacob asked in a nasally voice.

"I said leave!" Kurt said holding a hand in front of Jacob's face. "You're starting to really piss me off!"

"C'mon, my readers want the scoop on everything!" Jacob said chasing after Kurt. "C'mon, at least tell them if you've been posting nude posts of you and Finn online! You too live together now, don't you? Are you dating?"

"I said piss off!" Kurt hissed pushing past people in the hallway. "I'm in no mood to deal with your crap!"

"Kurt, would you agree that you've gained weight? Would you agree you're not as stylish as you used to be?" Jacob said eyeing his baggy clothes.

_I'm pregnant you creepy bastard! _Kurt cursed in his mind.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice asked sternly.

Kurt and Jacob both turned around in surprise. Standing there, in his suit of football padding armor was Finn.

_Oh thank God… _Kurt breathed a sigh relief.

"Is he bothering you?" Finn questioned, his eyes fixed on Jacob with a look of disgusted.

Kurt nodded, "Bothering is putting it mildly."

Finn took a few strides closer to Jacob so that he was towering over him. "Get lost…" he said in a warning tone.

Jacob, how was obviously frightened by the quarterback, backed up slowly as a sly smile crept on his face. His eyes glared into Kurt's. "I've already got all I needed to." He said cradling his tape recorder against his chest as if it were a check for a million dollars.

"Piss off!" Finn growled.

Jacob snickered and scurried off. Finn turned to Kurt with a look of sympathy on his face.

"I was going to ask how your first day as a junior at McKinley was going but I think I already know…"

Kurt smiled slightly, "It's fine, Jacob's an asshole, not the first time he's ruined my day…"

Finn placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back. "How're you holding up?"

Kurt exhaled, "My ankles hurt but other than that. I'm fine…"

Finn nodded, "If you need to leave then don't hesitate-"

"I'm fine, Finn." Kurt said cutting him off. "I feel perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Finn sighed, "Okay Kurt, if you say so. Look, I've gotta get to football practice, the new coach is a real bitch."

Kurt nodded, "Kay, have fun. I'll see you at lunch."

Finn placed a hand on Kurt's puffy vest right where his stomach was. Kurt placed his hand onto of Finn's. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Finn turned and jogged off to the boys' locker room leaving Kurt to stand alone in a crowded hallway.

XXX

Kurt sat at the lunch table chewing on his low fat turkey wrap when Finn came up and sat beside him without a speck of emotion on his face.

"I'm off the team…" his whispered.

Kurt placed his turkey wrap on his plate and stared at Finn. "What?"

"Coach Bieste kicked me off the team…" he said in a monotone.

Kurt's eyes grew as large as saucers. "What the hell? Why?"

"Because I tried to get Artie on the team. She thought I was trying to be funny…" Finn mumbled covering his face with his hands. "I wasn't trying to be, not at all! Artie asked me to get him on the team! I was trying to help, just help…" he groaned, "People not wanting to join Glee and now this!"

"Damn her, Finn!" Kurt said placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "She's kicked off the best player on the whole damn team. Her God damn loss, not yours."

Finn sighed, "The worst part is that I'm not popular anymore…"

Kurt squeezed his shoulder, "That doesn't matter to me, you know…"

Finn let his hands fall from his face. "It matters to me…" he mumbled, "I'm having one hell of a day… One shitty day…"

Kurt bit his lower lip, "I know how much football means to you… I'm so sorry…"

Finn turned to Kurt, pain was evident in his eyes. "It was my life, Kurt… My life, what I woke up every morning look forward to, and now…" he paused, "…and now it's gone just like that…"

"I wish there was something I could do…" Kurt whispered.

Finn shook his head. "There's nothing you can do to reverse this…" he stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kurt called after him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Finn shook his head, "Not hungry…"

Kurt grabbed his wrap and stood up, "Wait up, I'll come with you."

Finn shook his head, "I-I just need to be alone right now… No offense…"

Kurt looked kind of upset that Finn told him not to follow but he sat down. "Oh…" he muttered, "Okay..."

Kurt watched as Finn walked out of the cafeteria. His heart ached for Finn. The only other time he had seen Finn so upset was when he found out Quinn's baby wasn't his and when he thought he and Kurt had lost the baby.

_So much stress, drama, pressure… _Kurt thought to himself. _Is it fair that I bring this life into our lives? Is it fair to do that to this child? My baby? Finn's baby? Our baby? _Kurt found himself looking down at where his bulging stomach was hidden under the puffy vest. He sighed and placed a hand onto of it. He loved this child so much and he knew that Finn did too. _But… _he wondered. _Was love enough?_

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter isn't long but I'm trying my best to update. I'll try to do a better job next update. Anyway, guess what? October 12****th**** is my 15****th**** birthday! Yay! So, I'll try to update either the day before my birthday (which I have off) or the day of my birthday. What would really thrill me is to get on October 12****th**** and see a ton of reviews (as a birthday present). That's all I want from you guys for my birthday. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review.-Jen**


	20. Hormonal Imbalance

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Guess what today is? My 15****th**** birthday! Anyway, so as promised, chapter twenty.**

Chapter twenty: Hormonal Imbalance

It was midnight that marked the beginning of the second week of school. Finn sat on the edge of Kurt's bed with his football helmet resting between his hands. Football had been plaguing his mind for the last few days. God how he missed it…

"Finn…" Kurt mumbled tiredly.

Finn glanced over at Kurt, "Sorry…" he murmured, "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

Kurt shook his head slowly, "It's fine. I need to get up and pee anyway…"

Finn placed his helmet on the end of the bed and helped Kurt get to his feet.

"Thanks…" he mumbled walking to the bathroom.

Finn waited outside the door while Kurt relieved himself. After about a minute, the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked out.

"Feel better?" Finn questioned.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah…"

Finn nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed as Kurt crawled under the covers.

"Thinking about football?" Kurt asked noting the football helmet now sitting on Finn's lap.

Finn shrugged, "I just miss it that's all…"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry… I know how much it meant to you…"

Finn sighed, "Yeah, it did mean a lot and it still does…"

Kurt closed his eyes and yawned, "At least you still have Glee…"

"Which makes me an even bigger loser." Finn groaned.

"I don't think so." Kurt said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly popular." Finn said in a slightly harsh tone.

Kurt bit his lower lip, "I'm just trying to make you feel better, Finn! You don't have to be such a dick about it!"

Finn inhaled, "Sorry, I'm just… tired and stressed out…"

Kurt sighed, "I know, Finn…" he patted an empty spot on the bed beside him. "You need your sleep though, Finn. It's not healthy for you not to."

Finn gingerly placed his helmet on the floor and scooted beside Kurt. Kurt rested his head on Finn's chest.

"You'll see, Finn…" he mumbled, "Things will start getting better, you'll see…

XXX

Kurt sat in the back row of the Glee rehearsal room. His eyes were red with lack of sleep and he had dark circles under his eyes. Lack of sleep did not put Kurt in a good mood…

"You've been saying that we need to do songs that our popular in our generation and Britney Spears is perfect!" Rachel stated.

"I actually agree with, Rachel…" Kurt said, his tired voice actually filled with some enthusiasm.

Mr. Schue shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think she's a popular role model."

"I used to not like because we had the same name and so people treated me weird." Brittani mumbled, "But then I had a vision that showed me that I was a much better singer than all of you."

Mr. Schue looked over at Brittany with a mix of confusion plastered on his face. It was not an uncommon look to give when digesting in your mind about what Brittany said.

"See? Even Brittany agrees!" Mercedes stated, "C'mon Mr. Schue, we all want new members to join the club and what better way to get them is there than singing Britney Spears?"

Mr. Schue shook his head again, "I'm sorry kids, it's just not going to happen…"

"Mr. Schue, we've been doing way too much music that is not popular to our generation of technologically advanced kids. We need to do Britney!"

Mr. Schue closed his eyes and sighed, "I said no, Kurt."

Whether it was all of the stress that had been building up about the pregnancy, or the lack of sleep he had got the night before, Kurt's temper broke loss.

"God damn it, Mr. Schue!" he screeched. All heads whipped around to face him, eyes were glued to his in surprise and shock. "Why can't we have just a little bit of fun for once? God damn, will this ever be about us and not your stupid ass reputation? We're kids, let us be free! God damn it! Loosen up!"

The room was completely silent except from the occasional snicker.

Finn stared at Kurt in complete horror. _Kurt, what the hell? Are you that damn crazy?_

Mr. Schue's face stared at Kurt, "Kurt." He said in a calm voice, "Please accompany me to the office."

"Mr. Schue! He didn't mean-" Finn blurted out but a sharp glare from Mr. Schue got him to close his mouth.

Calmly, Kurt picked up his backpack and followed Mr. Schue out of the room.

XXX

"Kurt, your behavior was very uncalled for!" Mr. Schue snapped as he and Kurt made there way to the office.

"Sorry…" mumbled Kurt in an unapologetic tone.

"And to embarrass me in front of the whole class! I'm-I'm shocked! Speechless!" he ranted.

"I apologize…"

"Do you understand what I've been through in the last few months? Do you?" Mr. Schue yelled, whipping around to face Kurt. "I found out my wife wasn't pregnant, we got a divorce, I was nearly fired, I broke the woman I love's heart… My life has been a living hell!"

Kurt snorted, "Your life? A living hell? Please Mr. Schuester, you have no earthly idea what a living hell is!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well for starters, try being gay, trying having a slushy in your face every freaking day of your life, trying knowing in your heart that you're a disappointment to you father, try being me!"

Mr. Schue sighed, his tone grew softer, "Kurt, I understand that you've been through a tough time but that doesn't give you any right to be rude to me…"

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to suppress the tears of stress and rage from falling down his cheeks. "You don't know the half of it, Mr. Schue…"

Mr. Schue placed a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever, we'll all get through it together, that's what the Glee Club is about."

Kurt shook his head, "You don't understand, what's happening to me…it's not normal…"

"Kurt, depression is very common in teens like yourself." Mr. Schue assured him, "Have you spoken to the guidance consular?"

Kurt shook his head, "You don't understand. I'm not depressed…"

He stared into Mr. Schue's eyes and had this wave of security and relief sweep over him. Looking around to make sure they were alone in inhaled deeply.

"Mr. Schue." His voice was barely a whisper, "I'm pregnant…"

**Uh oh, cliffy! Lol, I know it's short but it was my birthday today and we had a celebration with my family so I didn't get home until late. As promised though, I did write a chapter. So please, because it is after all my birthday, can you review and tell me what you think of this story so far and what questions you may have that I can answer? I'll update soon.-Jen**


	21. Another Person In

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Sorry, I keep meaning to update but Microsoft Word is down on my laptop so I have to find other means of typing use elsewhere for awhile… Anyway, there's a poll on my page. I'm really curious as to what your answers are and it would mean a lot to me if you'd go on there and give me your answer. Anyway, here's chapter twenty one! (Yay! My writer's block has become dormant for the time being. Always a good sign for you and me both.)**

Chapter Twenty one: Another Person In

Mr. Schue stared at Kurt without a flicker of emotion in his eyes. It was if he was in a deep dream state, a state where it was hard to comprehend what was going on. Kurt stood the in silence, his eyes were locked on Mr. Schue's expression. He could feel his heart pounding from the fear of what was to happen next. The thoughts of what was to come next caused the muscles in his stomach and chest tightened. He felt sick, not the kind of sick where your head hurts and you take aspirin, this was the sick where you wish you hadn't had said something, the sick where you wish you could crawl into a hole and die. He felt small movements from his child as if it too felt his growing fear.

"Kurt..." Mr. Schue finally said. "What drugs have you been taking?"

"None." Kurt said in a low voice. His heart began to pound so hard as if at any second it would burst out of his chest.

"Then I don't understand how you think you are pregnant. You know that males are not capable of carrying a child. I've seen your grades, you got an A+ in Anatomy Advanced last year. You're a good student, Kurt but you've really changed over the Summer Break. Did something happen at home?" Mr. Schue inquired.

Kurt shook his head. "Home life is fine... Sorry I haven't lived up to your expectations. I try it just..." Kurt looked down at the ground, "Life's really changed for me."

"How's that?" Mr. Schue pried further. "What happened over the Summer?"

"Everything changed at the end of last year... Everything." he whispered.

"In what way?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I became pregnant. Finn and I made this-this..." he gestured at his stomach, "...I had no idea anything like this was possible. I mean, I've heard some similar cases on Oprah and Tyra Banks but I never thought..." his voice trailed of.

"Kurt..." Mr. Schue said softly, "There's no way. You can't be pregnant. Something else must be going on." Mr. Schue tried to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt cringed away. Mr. Schue bit his lower lip and pulled his hand back, "If you need some professional help, might I suggest the school counselor?"

"I don't need a counselor..." Kurt mumbled bitterly.

Just then the bell rang, releasing hundreds of students to their next class. Mr. Schue looked around at all of the bustling students before looking back at Kurt.

"Why don't we finish this talk after school?" Mr. Schue said calmly, "Maybe after you've had sometime to relax we can chat. Why don't you meet me in my office at 3:45?"

Kurt sighed,"Alright, Mr. Schue..."

XXX

The bell that ended the day rang and all of the students hustled out of their classrooms with over-excited chatters and conversations. Kurt grabbed his text books and quietly left the room.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" a voice called.

Kurt turned to see Finn come jogging up from behind wearing his football uniform.

"Hey, guess what?" Finn panted, "I'm back on the team." he glanced down at the text books Kurt held in his hands, "Here, let me carry those." he took them from Kurt and cradled them against his chest with one of his arms, "You're not supposed to carry heavy stuff... or so I've read..."

"Uh...thanks..." Kurt mumbled as he kept walking.

"Wait." Finn said placing his free hand on Kurt's shoulder, "What's going on? You seem upset. Did someone hurt you?"

Kurt lowered his head, "I told Schuester..."

Finn narrowed his eyes, "Told Mr. Schue what?"

"About it... About-about... the baby" his voice became a whisper at the last part.

"What?" Finn said, his eyes wide as saucers. "You told him? Well what did he say?"

Kurt grabbed the sleeve of Finn's jersey and led him to a less crowded hallway.

"He didn't believe me..." Kurt said in a low voice.

"Why the hell not?" Finn inquired.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Finn! Maybe it's because I'm a God damn man!"

"Oh..." Finn said taken-a-back.

"He wants to see me..." Kurt mumbled.

"When?" Finn asked.

"Right now..." Kurt said sighing.

"Want me to come?" Finn offered.

"It would be greatly appreciated..." Kurt mumbled softly.

Finn nodded, "C'mon, let's go..."

XXX

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked as he opened the door and let Kurt and Finn in.

"Fine..." Kurt mumbled as he entered and took a seat.

"That's good..." Mr. Schue said nodding. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mr. Schue called. "I hope you don't mind." Mr. Schue said turning his attention towards the door, "But I invited Ms. Pillsbury to join us."

Kurt's eyes stared at the door in alarm as Ms. Pillsbury slipped in. She was wearing a white blouse with lace fringe around the collar and a dark blue skirt. To Kurt, she looked like she had just come out of one of the 1940s movies.

"Hello." she said smiling. "How's everyone?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just stared into Finn's eyes with a look of alarm and fear. Finn reached over and gripped his hand.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered, "I'm here with you..."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked softly.

"The only problem here is that no one is listening to me..." Kurt said coldly.

"Em- I mean, Ms. Pillsbury, why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Schue offered her the chair beside him.

"Thank you." she said smiling, "Now Kurt, why don't you tell us what's on your mind?"

"Well, for starters, Mr. Schue doesn't believe a single word I'm saying!" Kurt said in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?" inquired Ms. Pillsbury.

"He thinks he's pregnant." Mr. Schue said solemnly.

"I am!" Kurt said quite loudly, "Tell them, Finn!"

Finn nodded, "It's true, he really is."

Mr. Schue turned to Ms. Pillsbury, "I tried contacting their parents but no one answered the phone. You can she why I'm concerned. Boys their age should no about sexual education. Perhaps the school isn't doing a good job teaching it..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know, talking among yourselves when the people your talking about are right beside you doesn't really work..." his tone was cold and sharp.

"Sorry..." Mr. Schue said, "Now boys, what you're saying is very serious. If you're playing around then please stop it."

"Show them your stomach..." Finn whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I said show them your stomach. Then they'll see. Then they'll believe."

Kurt nodded and stood up. Carefully he undid his vest and handed it to Finn. Then, with great ease, he pulled off his sweatshirt and finally all that was left on his upper body was a thin long sleeved tee-shirt. Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue gasped.

"My God..." Ms. Pillsbury said in a low voice.

"T-this isn't possible..." Mr. Schue whispered.

Kurt looked over at Finn with sadness in his eyes. He felt like a monster the way the gasped and whispered. He never wanted this and now two of his teachers knew. What would be next, Glee Club? The school? The world? God... Why him?

**Well, this is a much longer chapter than usual. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!-Jen**


	22. The Explanation Begins

**Hey everyone! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school. BTW, for some reason my PM thingy was disabled but it's now in enabled so if you have something to ask me then you can do it now lol. Also, I made a facebook page called Fluttering Phalanges (not my real facebook just my author's), you guys can friend me if you like and contact me there also. I will answer any questions and comments there. Here's chapter twenty two!**

Chapter twenty two: The Explanation Begins

The atmosphere in the Hummel's living room was unusually cold and quiet. Kurt sat in the small loveseat that was in the far corner of them room. His hands lay clasped tightly together in his lap. Finn, who had jammed himself into the loveseat that Kurt occupied, found himself gently rubbing the poor, terrified boy's back as if in some way he could make all of the troubles and fears disappear.

Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury had found a seat in the small living room. Their faces were drawn and seemed to be in a deep trance. Their minds were plagued with the shocking truth that had been revealed to them. Ms. Pillsbury, who had attended medical school for her psychology degree, found herself doubting everything she learned about the human mind and body. Mr. Schue sat there in deep thought, pounding his mind with angry questions and comments about who did this go on for so long without any notice or how this possible at all.

XXX

Carole walked into the room with a tray of condensation covered glasses of ice water and handed them out to the occupants of the room.

"Thank you..." Mr. Schue muttered, raising his glass to his lips and taking a small sip.

Just then all eyes turned towards the entrance of the living room as Jo and Burt entered. Jo was dressed in her scrubs which meant she had obviously come just from work. She walked over to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and shook their hands and introduced herself before taking a seat in front of the living room so that she faced everyone.

"Kurt has a condition called hermaphroditism which means he carries both male and female organs." Jo explained, "Its not a common condition but not really that unheard of either. But the men who have hermaphroditism do not posses, even if they do carry the organs, to carry a child, because their bodies weren't built for it. There have been a few rare cases where a man has been pregnant, but the body naturally aborted the embryo within the first trimester, in other words, they miscarried."

"But then how has Kurt been able to carry the child for this long?" Ms. Pillsbury questioned.

Jo shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm only a sonographer."

"You mean to say you only give ultrasounds?" Mr. Schue asked, "Does Kurt not have a real doctor?"

Jo seemed a little offended by Mr. Schue's comment. "I am a doctor, thank you. Kurt chooses not to have a OBGYN at this time because he is not sure he can trust them. You know what would happen if this-" her hands gestured wildly in Kurt's direction, "Were to get out? It'd be in the news, in the papers, life would become a real living hell for him. I am an old family friend and can be trusted. Can you, Mr. Schuester?"

Mr. Schue seemed to cringe back into the couch, "I...I didn't realize..." he muttered.

"Anyway." Jo continued, "For some unknown reason, Kurt has been able to carry a child without his body rejecting it. It seems that his pregnancy is like an other pregnancy that a normal woman would have. He had morning sickness in the first trimester, the gestation time seems to be the same, his uterus has been expanding nicely, though his body is not built for all that weight and expansion, and he seems to have to urinate frequently." Jo informed everyone.

"So, how did this happen? I mean, how is this even possible?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Can you picture the human body in your mind?" Jo asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Kurt's uterus is literally right beside the colon. Now, this would go unnoticed unless Kurt had an ultrasound, which he never had one until Burt brought him to me. Now, when Finn and Kurt had..." Jo paused and closed her eyes as if she were struggling to speak, "...anal intercourse... Finn's penis must've entered an organ, kind of like a cervix, which must've been stimulated by the sexual activity and opened. Therefore, Finn's sperm traveled through the "cervix" and ended up in Kurt's fallopian tubes where one bonded with an egg thus creating a zygote which would later form a embryo and then a fetus."

"I understand all of that." Ms. Pillsbury stated, "But why did he never have a menstrual cycle?"

Jo sighed, "Yet another question I am trying to figure out. I think that maybe because boys don't hit puberty until the age of sixteen or so, Kurt's menstrual cycle didn't start until later. He must've been about to begin his period when he and Finn had intercourse and he became pregnant."

"So...can Kurt get himself pregnant?" Finn asked curiously.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed with embarrassment. "What the hell kind of question was that?"

"Actually, he can't. You see, Finn, Kurt is infertile when it comes to his sperm. I had a painless procedure done on Kurt when he was in last time for going into preterm labor. The test is called Testicular Sperm Extraction and it's done by a doctor for men who have trouble giving semen samples by themselves or for those who would just rather have it done by a doctor. All I used was a little needle. It was virtually painless."

"So what are you going to do when it's time for the baby to be born?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I...haven't decided. Jo wants me to have a c-section because it's safest for the baby and me... But I don't know what I'll do when it's time."

The room was silent and for the longest time no one spoke. Jo glanced down at her watch and sighed.

"Well I need to be getting home. I have to check on m girls." Jo said grabbing her purse.

"Thank you for coming, Jo." Burt said in a monotone.

She nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it..." her eyes flashed in Mr. Schue's direction for a split second before she left the living room.

Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue looked at eachother before suddenly getting up.

"Well, we better get going..." he said hurriedly.

"Me too... It's getting late." said Ms. Pillsbury.

"Okay." Burt and Carole said to their company, "You both take care."

"Thanks for your generous hospitality." Mr. Schue said shaking both their hands.

As they headed out the door, Mr. Schue turned and looked at Kurt, "Hey, Kurt." he said softly.

Kurt looked at Mr. Schue, "Yes?"

"Hang in there, kid. I'm here- we're all here for you... Don't forget that..." and with that last remark he left the room leaving Kurt to stare in awe at the kindness his teacher had just spoken.

**Well, this is kind of an informational chapter. I'm trying to make this story sound somewhat believable and not too fake. Anyway, some excitement is in store for next chapter. Please PLEASE review!- Jen**


	23. Heart Stops

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! It means a lot. Here's chapter twenty three.**

Chapter twenty three: Heart Stops

Finn found himself in the kitchen where he usually did during lunchtime on Sunday mornings. He had pulled out the white bread and the cheddar cheese in preparation of the grilled cheese sandwich he was going to make for Kurt. Finn placed a piece of soft orange cheese between two pieces of spongy white bread and placed it into the toaster oven.

"Finn!" Carole called, "Could you come into the living room for a moment?"

"Yeah." Finn said leaving the toaster oven, "I'm coming."

Finn walked into the living room where he found his mother sitting on the couch with a _Babies "R" Us _catalogue. Carole looked up from the magazine and motioned for her son to come and join her on the couch.

"Look." she said waving her hand over a page which held pictures of cribs and bassinets.

Finn nodded, "Okay... so?"

Carole sighed, "Have you and Kurt planned for this child at all? You know, money for baby supplies, cribs, clothes, etc..."

Finn bit his lower lip, "Not really..." but he quickly added, "Kurt's like six months pregnant. We have like three months until the baby's born. That's plenty of time to plan and get ready."

Carole groaned, "Finn, are you really that ignorant? A child is a lot of responsibility and it takes a lot of preparation to prepare for the arrival of a child! Do you have any money saved at all?"

"Yeah...some..." Finn mumbled sheepishly.

"Well how ever much is "some" is not enough!" Carole snapped, "Look, Burt and I will help out as much as we can, but we're not made of money and it isn't our child."

"Listen mom, it's my kid! I know what I'm doing." Finn grumbled.

Carole sighed, "You have no idea what you're in for..." she whispered.

XXX

The smell of burning crust and cheese filled Finn's nostrils as he walked into the kitchen.

"Damn it!" he hissed as he opened the toaster oven, "I burnt the grill..." he stopped in mid sentence for there, on his burnt sandwich, was an image of Jesus Christ. "Cheesus..." he whispered.

XXX

Burt pulled a soiled rag from his jean's pocket and proceeded to wipe the grease off his hands. It had been a long morning at the garage and he already had the 2:30 feeling.

"Dad?" a voice called.

Burt turned to see Kurt standing the with a brown bag in his hands.

"I brought you lunch." Kurt said smiling, "Actually, I brought both of us lunch. I was going to have a grilled cheese sandwich but Finn kind of thinks it's holy..."

"Moldy? Carole just bought it yesterday, it can't possibly be moldy." Burt said as he stuffed the soiled rag into his jean's pocket.

"No, dad, I said holy, as in it's sacred. Apparently Finn left it in the toaster oven to long and it burned. The burn image slightly resembles the face of Christ." Kurt shook his head and laughed, "It's almost as if Finn went to one of those religious revivals and now thinks he was saved by God. It's actually pretty funny...and annoying at the same time." he gazed out at the street in some sort of strange, deep-in-thought, trance.

"Ah..." Burt mumbled as he took the bag from Kurt and began to rummage through it. "What is this junk?" he asked as he lifted a low fat, whole wheat, turkey wrap from the bag.

"Lunch." Kurt said simply, "You need to improve your eating habits, dad. You're not a teenager anymore."

Burt chuckled, "Look, son, I've been eating corndogs, chips, all of those fatty foods all my life and I've been completely fine."

Kurt frowned, "Your thinking is very ignorant. I worry about you, dad. Look, maybe... maybe if mom had eaten healthier, got more exercise then maybe she'd still be here with us..."

"She was sick, Kurt." Burt mumbled, suddenly trying to avoid Kurt's gaze, "What does that have to do with eating right?"

"I means a lot." Kurt sighed, "The food you eat affects your body and immune system. So if you treat your body poorly it'll have trouble fighting diseases and...cancer..."

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's back, "Look, son, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."

XXX

On Monday, Kurt found himself flipping through his Spanish text book when he suddenly felt the urge to pee. His hand shot up into the air and Mr. Schue looked at him with a small hint of alarm.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" his eyes scanned the floor under Kurt's desk for a minute as if looking for blood or amniotic fluid.

"Just need to go to the bathroom..." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh..." Mr. Schue's body relaxed, "Your excused."

"Thanks." Kurt said, struggling slightly to get up.

"You okay?" Puck asked, as he observed Kurt's struggle to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he said shaking his hand as if a means of waving the question away.

Kurt finally managed to get himself to stand steadily and he left the room. He walked down the quiet halls of the school until he reached the bathroom. Upon entering he stopped abruptly in the doorway when he saw a familiar person standing there, a person who did not belong.

"Brittany?" Kurt questioned as he stared at the blonde.

Brittany turned and looked at Kurt. "Kurt? What are you doing in the girls' room?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Brittany, this is the boys' room." he pointed to the urinals.

"Oh..." she cocked her head slightly to the side, "I thought they were new sinks."

Kurt scrunched his face at the thought of Brittany trying to wash her hands with the bar that sat on top of the urinal drain.

"I'd better be getting back to class. Santana is waiting for me." Brittany said walking out the door. "See you at Glee."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, see you at Glee."

Kurt watched as the tall blonde in the Cheerios uniform left the bathroom. Sighing, he entered a stall, for he was not a fan of the urinals even more so after talking to Brittany, and proceeded to use the restroom.

XXX

At least five minutes had pasted when Kurt finally made it back to the Spanish room. But before he could enter, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Principle Figgins, and Finn came out of the classroom. Finn had a ghastly look plastered on his face that sent shivers down Kurt's spin.

"Kurt..." Principle Figgins said clearing his throat.

Finn walked over and gripped Kurt's hand tightly which suprised Kurt because he never did that in public.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

"No..." Mr. Schue said, "Kurt... your father had a heart attack."

Kurt's heart stopped. He couldn't feel, hear, or see anything. He was falling down, down, down, into a deep abyss...

**Uh oh! Cliffy! Please review and I'll update soon. I've already started the next chapter so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.-Jen**


	24. Break Down

**Hey everyone! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot. Anyway, here is chapter twenty four.**

Chapter twenty four: Break Down

Kurt felt as if he were floating in an endless atmosphere that was smothered in darkness. Though he couldn't move or react to his new surroundings, he felt safe, comfortable in other words. It was as if time itself had stopped around him...

XXX

The first sound was so quiet that it was almost inaudible to his ears. Kurt tried to decipher what the noise was but failed. Then it came again, only this time a bit louder and actually audible. It was a voice.

"Kurt..." it whispered softly.

A small light, no bigger than a dying ember, glowed in the far distance. The voice came again and even louder than before.

"Kurt." the voice said, its call filled with anguish.

The light began to grow, now it was as big as a soccer ball.

"Kurt!" the voice seemed so far away and yet so close. It rang off the walls in a series of sorrowful echos.

It, whatever "it" was, it was in pain.

Kurt felt some unseen force pulling him towards the growing light. The darkness was fading fast behind him. The voice that had been calling, beckoning to him, had become so loud it almost hurt to listen to it.

"Kurt!" the voice bellowed. And now it spoke more than his name. "Kurt, please! For the love of God, wake up!"

Kurt watched as his body was slowly engulfed by the bright light. There was nothing he could do to stop it...

XXX

Kurt's eyes opened to reveal a bright, blurry environment. Blinking, he concentrated on the four figures that hovered over him. One of the figures, he guessed to be Finn, had their arms wrapped around Kurt's arms and chest as a means of supporting him.

"F-Finn?" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"Oh thank God, he's awake!" Finn breathed as he stared down at his boyfriend. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Kurt blinked slowly, "I...I passed out?"

Mr. Schue nodded, "For about a minute."

Kurt closed his eyes, "My dad..." he whispered, "How is he?"

Ms. Pillsbury looked down, "It isn't good." she said softly, "He's very sick, Kurt."

"I've got to get to the hospital." Kurt mumbled.

He tried to stand straight but his legs, still weak and recovering from his fainting spell, wouldn't allow it and he collapsed into Finn's arms.

"Whoa there, Mr. Hummel." Principle Figgins said as he observed the boy's unsuccessful attempt to stand. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor. You don't look well."

Finn, who now had one of Kurt's arms draped around his shoulders, nodded in agreement.

"No..." Kurt said coldly, "I'm fine." Using Finn's body as a means of support, he stood a little straighter. "Look, he's my father. He's... he's the only family I have left."

Principle Figgins nodded, "Mr. Hudson." he said turning to Finn. "Your mother gave you and Mr. Hummel premission to leave school grounds and go to the hospital. I think that, because of Mr. Hummel's current state, he shouldn't be driving."

Finn nodded, "I was going to drive him anyway. We carpooled here."

Principle Figgins nodded, "Okay. You two are excused."

"C'mon Kurt." Finn said softly as he led the smaller boy towards the front doors.

"Mr. Hummel!" Principle Figgins called.

Both boys turned around to see what the principle wanted.

"I hope that your father will recover. You're in my prayers." Principle Figgins said sincerely.

Kurt nodded, "Thanks." he whispered.

XXX

Kurt stared out the window car window. His face, pale from stress, stared expressionless out the window. Finn's eyes were glued towards the road that lay in front of him. His brow was furrowed, not in an angry manner, but as if he was thinking of something to complicated for his mind.

"You okay?" Finn asked softly, momentarily taking his eyes of the road.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah..." he lied, "I'm fine..."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Kurt..." he said in a accusative tone. He knew that he was lying.

Kurt clasped his hands tightly together as if trying to control his growing pain. "I said I'm fine." he mumbled.

Finn sighed and turned his attention back to the road.

The car was silent again for the next five minutes. Kurt glanced down at his hands which now had white indents where his fingernails had embedded themselves a few minutes ago. He sighed, and began to rub them, trying to get them to disappear. Finn, who heard the noise from the friction of Kurt's rubbing roughly at his hands, gently took them one at a time and placed them on Kurt's lap.

"Stop." he mumbled, "You're only going to make it worse."

Kurt glared at Finn's remark, but didn't start up again.

"His going to be okay, Kurt..." Finn said quietly.

Kurt looked down at his feet, "How do you know?"

"Burt is strong. He'll pull through. I mean, he has too." Finn said reassuringly. "You're his son, his only son. He has to get better to take care of you. Besides, he has to meet his grandchild. All of those reasons make him strong, strong enough to overcome his heart attack."

Kurt shook his head, "You- you don't understand..." Kurt whispered, "Why would he want to get better for me?"

"He loves you, Kurt." Finn stated, "You believe that don't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes, "I-I wouldn't blame him if he decided to let go. I'm a disappointment as a son."

Finn furrowed his brow, "How so?"

Kurt folded his arms tightly over his chest, "I'm a homosexual. You know how hard it is for my father to have to live with that? All those prank calls, the bags of burning dog shit on the porch, the jokes... I mean, what would you do if you had to wake up every morning to that? Knowing your son, your only son, was causing you all this pain... I'm a joke, a shitty excuse for a son, I should just crawl into a corner and die. life would be better for everyone."

Finn clenched his teeth tightly together as if trying not to yell, "Don't talk like that, Kurt. You know it's not true."

Kurt nodded, "It is true. I know..." he stared down at his belly, "What's going to happen to it...our child? It never did anything to deserve the taunting and teasing it's going to get. The rejection, the hatred... It doesn't deserve that, nobody does..."

Finn's hands shook with anger as they gripped the steering wheel. "It'll be loved, by use, by our parents, by the Glee Club. That's all it'll need. It'll be the luckiest child in the world. It'll love you, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "No it won't. It'll hate me, hate me for torturing it by bringing it into this world. And you know what?" his eyes were moist with tears, "I wouldn't blame it..."

Finn had had enough. His foot slammed on the break causing the car to jolt to a stop. His arm flew out and held Kurt back as a means of keeping him from flying forward.

"W-what?" Kurt blinked, his expression stunned.

Finn whipped around to face Kurt. His face was red with heat and anger. "Do you really believe the shit that's coming out of your mouth? Do you?" he was breathing very hard, "Do you even realise how it hurts me? It hurts, Kurt, it hurts like hell when you talk like that!" Finn had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you, Kurt, more than anything else in the world. And don't ever doubt that for a second!"

Kurt looked at Finn with a mixed expression of fear and sorrow. Without warning, he threw his arms around Finn's neck and began to sob.

Finn, who was trembling now, pulled the boy close. "It's-it's going to be okay, Kurt." he whispered in a broken voice, "Everything is going to be okay..."

**Kinda a longer chapter than usual. I wanted Finn and Kurt to have a chapter where they had a long talk. Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it.- Jen**


	25. Four White Walls

**Hey everyone! Happy holidays! I'm sorry for not updating, I was vacationing and I didn't have access to the Internet at my granny's apartment. Also, I've had a major case of writer's block (this is like, take 10 on this chapter)... Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! 504OMG I'm so happy! Anyway, here's chapter twenty five. Happy New Years! PS: I would never think about quitting this story in a million years. I love writing it lol so don't ever worry about that.**

Chapter Twenty five: Four White Walls

A nightmare. Those were the words that popped into Kurt's mind when he saw his father lying there in a comatose state. There were so many machines and tubes hooked up to him that he didn't even look human.

Carole, who had been sitting in a blue, fake leather chair in the far corner, got up and walked over to the boys. Her eyes were blood shot as if she had been crying.

"Kurt..." she whispered hoarsely, pulling the boy into a hug, "I'm so sorry..."

Kurt could feel hot tears begin to run down his face. "Thank you, Carole." his voice trembled as he spoke.

Finn glanced over at Burt, "So, what did the doctors say?"

Carole sighed, "Well, I'm not too clear as to how serious Burt's condition is, but like all heart attacks, it's not good. He had an MRI done and I've been waiting to hear the results."

Finn nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "He's going to be okay, Kurt." he said reassuringly.

Kurt didn't respond, he only stared at the ground sadly.

"I called Jo." Carole continued, "She's said she'd come by later on today. She wanted to make us something for dinner." Carole chuckled wearily, "People always seem to give food as a gift when people are sick. Food is the best source of comfort, as my mother used to say... Anyway, she asked what type of chili would everyone enjoy and knowing how healthy Kurt is, I said chicken. I hope that's alright."

Kurt nodded, "That's great." he mumbled softly, "Thank you."

Just then the door to the hospital room opened. A man, not much older than Burt, entered the room. In his hand was a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Redding, Burt's cardiologist." he said introducing himself to the conscious occupants in the room.

"Did the results come?" Kurt asked, "Is my father going to be okay?"

Dr. Redding exhaled, "Why don't we all sit down?"

Kurt swallowed hard. When a doctor tells everyone to sit down, it's never a good sign...

XXX

Once everyone was seated comfortable, Dr. Redding began to talk.

"After Burt had his MRI done, I studied the results very carefully. It seems that Burt has two coronary arteries that are severely narrowed and in these situations, a drug treatment is not very successful."

Kurt moaned and covered his face with his hands. Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, comforting him.

"So, is there anything that can be done?" Finn asked.

"Well." began Dr. Redding, "There are two surgeries that can be done to fix this; a Coronary angioplasty with stents or a Coronary bypass surgery. It is up to the relatives of the family to decide which procedure, if any, they would like to have done."

"That's you, Kurt." Carole said softly. "You're Burt's only relative."

"What would you recommend, Dr. Redding?" Kurt mumbled behind his hands.

Dr. Redding thought for a moment. "Well, a lot of my patients have had similar cases like Burt's." he explained, "The surgery that seemed t have the greatest success was the Coronary bypass surgery. Of course, like all surgeries, there are risks."

Kurt's eyes grew large, "Like what?"

"Well, like any surgery, there is risk of infection, blood clotting or hemorrhaging, and it's possible that he could have another heart attack." Dr. Redding said simply.

"What are the chances that something like that could happen?" Carole asked worriedly.

Dr. Redding smiled slightly, "In all my years as a cardiologist, which would be twenty, I have had only two patients who have had some complications and they were much sicker than Burt."

Finn gently patted Kurt on the back, "See? The risk of Burt having a complication is low."

Kurt nodded, "You say it's our best option?" he stared solemnly at Dr. Redding.

Dr. Redding nodded, "Absolutely. There's a good chance that Burt will be completely normal after having this procedure."

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled, "Where are the consent forms for this surgery?"

Dr. Redding smiled, "I can set up a meeting where we can discuss the costs and get into more detail about the surgery. If you still feel comfortable about it, then you can sign the papers and Burt can have his surgery."

"And how long until you can set up a meeting?" Carole asked concerned.

"A few days tops." Dr. Redding said, "If all goes well, Burt will be in surgery by the end of the week."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Redding nodded, "Your more than welcome, son. I'll be checking up on Burt soon but I have to go. I have many other patients as well."

Carole, Finn, and Kurt watched as the doctor left the room.

Carole sighed, "Well, at least we know what's going on."

Finn nodded and turned his attention to Kurt. "How do you feel about this?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know..." he whispered.

Kurt separated himself from Finn and walked over to Burt. He stared down at his father sadly. Gently, he took Burt's pale in his.

"It's going to be okay, dad." he whispered softly, "You're going to get better okay? Y-you have to... I can't live without you..."

The warm tears of Kurt's sorrow ran down his cheeks and gently dripped onto Burt's hand. Finn watched feeling Kurt's pain inside his heart knowing that he could not do anything but wait and pray that Burt would recover soon...

**Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the chapters will become more exciting soon because I've had some very exciting stuff planned for months now (which I planned for some chapters in the near future.) Anyway, please review and I promise that I will never wait a whole month to update again.-Jen**


	26. As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews. It means a great deal. (BTW, I'm debating on whether I should make Blaine or Puck have an important role in the upcoming chapters... I have great ideas for both, but I can only go with one guy... Hm, poll on my page so please go and vote and tell me which one you'd rather see. Sorry if your choice isn't used.) On a different note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter twenty six: As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse

Kurt shuffled slowly through the crowded halls of McKinley High. It had been an incredibly long, heavy hearted week. His father was in the hospital, still in the same comatose state, waiting to have the procedure done. Every muscle in his body ached from lack of sleep, stress, and the weight and tolls that his pregnancy casted upon his body. By some miracle, he was able to pull himself from bed and drag his weakened body to school...

XXX

"He looks awful." Sam mumbled to Quinn as he observed Kurt's entrance to the music room.

Quinn nodded in agreement, "He looks ten times thinner than he did a few days ago." she quickly turned to Mercedes, "Is that even possible?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip as she watched her best friend set down his small load of books and take a seat on the bottom row.

"Burt's the only family Kurt has." Mercedes said softly, "I mean, he's the only close family. I think Kurt has a great aunt in Montana, but that's it."

Brittany looked frightened, "Kurt can't move to Disney Channel!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brit, Montana is a state. We aren't talking about the Hannah Montana show..."

"Oh." Brittany said sounding relieved.

"Kurt isn't going anywhere." Mercedes said sternly, "Burt's going to pull through... He has too."

XXX

Kurt sat silently on the bottom row of chairs in the Glee room. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone the entire day. His heart was heavy with stress, guilt, and pain, all for his ailing father. He knew he was pushing away his friends, but didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not even the little being growing inside of him...

"Kurt?" said a soft voice, "Boo, you look awful..."

Kurt turned his head to see Mercedes staring intently.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled wearily, "Just dandy..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, I specialize in three things; tots, music, and you. And because I know you so well, I can tell when you are _not _well."

Kurt frowned, "If you truly knowand understand me, then why did it take you so long to realize that I wasn't straight and I wasn't sexually attracted to you?" his tone was cold.

Mercedes inhaled sharply as if Kurt had just stabbed her.

"Look." she said swallowing hard, "All I was doing was asking if you were okay. You didn't need to get so hostile!"

I was clear that Kurt had hurt Mercedes's feelings. Though, he did feel slightly bad, he didn't apologize.

"We're your friends, Kurt." Rachel piped up, pain evident in her usually proud, confident voice, "You don't need to push us away. We just want to help you."

"Well maybe I don't want your God damn help!" Kurt spat, "Maybe I just want to be left alone! Everything this year has been nothing but a big pain in the ass!" his lower lip quivered, "I'm tired okay? I'm just really tired!" the words came out in an almost pleading tone, "Just so tired..."

It was at that moment when Finn entered the room, backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder and a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late." he addressed the class, "I was just finishing a-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Kurt?" he asked, smile fading, "What's going on?" he looked around the room for answers.

Mr. Schue was expressionless. "Kurt, why don't you and Finn go talk outside?" his voice was unusually quiet.

"Hold on!" Mercedes said sounding agitated, "I'm Kurt's best friend. Don't you think I should have a one-on-one with him?"

"I'm closer to Kurt than you think?" Finn said frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asked coldly.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Finn said angrily.

Mercedes glared at him, "Don't push me, white boy." she said jabbing a finger in his direction, "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Is that a threat?" Finn snapped, "Because-"

"That's enough you two." Mr. Schue shouted sternly, "Kurt, go with Finn. Maybe you can sort out what ever is bothering you."

Kurt got up and followed Finn out of the room, trying his best to avoid Mercedes's cold glare as he walked.

XXX

Once out of the classroom, Finn turned to Kurt.

"Kurt." he said gently, "What's going on?"

Kurt let out a cold laugh, "Really, Finn? You of all freaking people are going to ask me that?"

Finn was about to reply when Kurt interrupted.

"You've been with me for the last several God damn months! You tell me, Finn Hudson, what's going on?"

"I-" Finn began but Kurt continued.

"No! Let me tell you! First of, you knocked me up! Then I've suffered from all of this shitty pregnancy morning sickness crap! Then, I get fat! And now, my poor father is dying in the hospital!" Kurt yelled.

"I...uh-"

"Nothing has gone my way! Nothing at all!" he let out a sharp breath, "Everything in my life is a God damn mess and I..." Kurt suddenly paled, "I...I... Oh!" he leaned against Finn and began to sob, "I-I can't take it!"

Finn held Kurt in his arms, "Shh!" he soothed, "You need to calm down. Hyperventilating is not good for you." he said rubbing his back, "I'm sorry you've been feeling this way, I really am, and if there's anything I can do, just tell me."

Kurt let out short ragged breaths, "I want my dad back the way he was. Awake and lively..."

Finn kissed the top of Kurt's head, "He's going to be alright, Kurt." he soothed, "I promise. Dr. Redding even said so himself."

Kurt looked up at Finn, "You really think so?" he whispered.

Finn nodded, "I know so."

For the first time in a long time, Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Finn.' he said kissing him.

"Well, well, well... Isn't this a surprise?" a voice said behind them. "Lady face, I'd expect this from you but Hudson? Oh charming..." the voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kurt and Finn's hearts both stopped as they turned to face their audience. There, standing in all of her red and white jump suit glory was none other than Sue Sylvester...

**Ooh, cliffy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and go and visit the poll when you have a chance. Thanks.- Jen**


	27. Partial Revealment

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews. It means a great deal. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I've been preoccupied with school. Anyway, someone asked if the Glee Club knows if Kurt is pregnant. No, they do not know yet and will not for awhile. Just wanted to clear that. Anyhow... Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter twenty seven: Partial Revealment

Once again, Kurt founded himself sitting awkwardly in an office, an office that glittered with various cheerleading trophies and ribbons. He looked nervously at Mr. Schuester, who at the moment, sat very straight with his lips pressed in an almost painful manner, and Finn who had the deer-in-the-headlights look. Sue sat behind a large desk with was lavished with varies Cheerios decor.

"What's this about, Sue?" Mr. Schue asked in a tone that meant he already knew what was going on.

Sue leaned back in her chair, "Well William, I was enjoying a lovely afternoon of handing out detentions to miserable excuses of humans, when I came across these two-" she motioned to Finn and Kurt, "Well, why don't you show him what you were doing. I'm sure Schuester would appreciate having something to masturbate to tonight."

"Sue!" Mr. Schue said, his facing turning red, "That's not at all appropriate-"

"Oh cut the crap, Will. You and Figgins act cocky but really..." she leaned in and said in a low voice, "You both are just two scared little boys that still call mommy to come and check for monsters under your beds."

"That's enough, Sue." Mr. Schue said, his voice slow and tense.

Sue laced her fingers together and stared intently at her three 'victims'.

"We were kissing..." Kurt finally said.

A mixed expression of relief, from realizing Sue did not know about Kurt's pregnancy, and agitation.

"That's it, Sue?" Mr. Schue said in an annoyed tone, "That's why you brought them here... because they were kissing?"

"Well, William, as a child, I was teased over and over again because of my sister's mental retardation and other reasons. I can say that it made me stronger as a person, but-" her eyes fell onto Kurt, "I'm pretty sure Ladyfaceover here isn't capable of standing up for himself if people were to find out about his relationship with Hudson..."

"Don't call me that.." Kurt mumbled.

Sue raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Don't call me Ladyface..." he said quietly, "It's demeaning..."

Sue sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought that was your name. Tell you what, I'll give you a choice of nicknames. You can either go by Porcelain, Gelfling or Tickle Me Doe Face."

Kurt thought for a moment, "Porcelain..." he finally said.

"Damn..." Sue said smirking, "I was hoping to call you Tickle Me Doe Face... Oh well..."

"Can we go now?" Finn said in a somewhat whining tone.

Sue shrugged, "Yeah, you're free... Just wanted to warn you about kissing in the halls. McKinley students can be very..." she paused, "...narrow minded." she leaned back in her chair, "Now get out of my office." she smirked at Mr. Schue, "William's hair gel is making me nauseous."

Mr. Schue and the two boys stood up.

"Goodbye, Sue..." Mr. Schue mumbled walking out of the coach's office.

Finn turned to Kurt, "C'mon." he whispered gently, "The bell's about to ring."

Kurt nodded and followed Finn to the door. Halfway through he stopped and glanced back at Sue.

Sue watched him curiously, "Is there something you'd like to say, Porcelain?"

Kurt had a strange urge to tell her that he was pregnant. He didn't know why he felt this. She was cruel and he knew that she could use it against the Glee Club as a sort of blackmail... But then again, Sue had her soft spots, perhaps she could help him out...

"I uh-" he stopped. Maybe now was not the time. "Never mind..." he mumbled and hurried quickly after Finn.

XXX

Darkness fell over Lima, Ohio, as the sun set in the west. A cool wind blew fallen leaves onto and across the walkway of the hospital...

"Eat something." Finn said as he watched his boyfriend poke at the cafeteria spaghetti he had gotten.

"I'm not hungry..." Kurt mumbled.

Burt had been in surgery for over an hour. They had heard nothing on his current condition causing Kurt's anxiety levels to rise.

"You know..." Finn said biting into a chicken tender, "It's not good to worry. It's not going to help the situation."

Kurt frowned and began to cut the spaghetti into pieces with the edge of his fork. "I told you, I'm not hungry..."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You're lying." he placed his hand on top of Kurt's, "I've known you for a long time, Kurt, I can tell when you're lying..." he grinned softly, "Besides, for the seven months you've been pregnant, you've eaten almost everything given to you."

Kurt frowned, "So now you're making me sound like a pig?"

Finn shook his head, "No, no, that's not what I-"

Kurt stood up, "And you're denying it?"

Finn's smile faded, "Look, what I meant to say was-"

Kurt's brow furrowed, "You're an ass!"

Finn frowned, "Look, stop PMSing..."

Kurt's eyes grew large, "How the hell am I PMSing? Hello, I'm pregnant!"

Finn closed his eyes, "Can you stop yelling please? Not everyone needs to know what's going on..."

Kurt threw his hands into the air, "Oh great, so now you are ashamed of me!"

Finn groaned, "Kurt..."

Kurt held a hand in front of Finn's face, "You know what? Fine! Just- just don't say anything!"

"I'm sor-" Finn began to say.

"Nope!" Kurt said turning his head away from Finn, "I don't want to hear it."

"Look, will you let me apologize please?" Finn asked annoyed. "Just give me a chance to talk for crying out loud..."

Kurt frowned, "No! You had your chance!"

"When?" Finn asked.

"Uh, when you called me fat!" Kurt spat.

"What? No I didn't! You know I didn't!" Finn said, his voice an octave higher. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I?" Kurt challenged.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" said a voice behind Kurt.

Both teenagers turned and saw Jo standing there, a package and bouquet of flowers in her arms, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey, Jo..." Finn mumbled sheepishly.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Kurt said smiling weakly at Jo.

Jo smiled, "I came to offer my moral support and give you this." she shifted her arms so that the package was loose enough to grab from her arms, "The flowers are for Burt." she said as Kurt took the package.

Kurt smiled at Jo, "Thank you, Jo... But, sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm curious, why did you get me something? You know you didn't have to get me anything right?"

Jo nodded, "I know I didn't, but I saw this in the store and I thought of you. Besides, think of it as kind of a baby shower gift even though you aren't having one."

Kurt nodded and eagerly opened the gift. Once he had managed to tear the masking tape of the box, he opened it and gasped.

"Oh, Jo..." he whispered.

Kurt gently pulled out a white fleece blanket covered with black music notes.

Jo grinned, "I thought you'd like it. It's a baby blanket."

"I love it..." Kurt whispered, rubbing the materal between his fingers, "Thank you so much."

"It's nice..." Finn said as he felt the blanket, "It's the only baby thing we have at the moment."

Jo sighed and smiled, "Well, you two are welcome. I just hope Baby Hummel likes it as much as you guys do."

"I'm sure it'll be happy with whatever it gets." Kurt said folding up the blanket neatly.

Jo nodded, "So any news on Burt?"

Kurt felt his stomach lurch.

"No..." Finn said answering for Kurt, "Mom's in the waiting room. She said she'd call us every so often to update us on Burt... so far she has had no news."

Jo nodded, "I see..." she glanced over at Kurt, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

The group was quiet for a moment.

"...So..." Jo said finally speaking up, "How have you been feeling, Kurt?"

"Fine." Kurt mumbled, "I've been having to pee a lot though."

Jo nodded, "That's normal. The baby is putting pressure on your bladder. It may not feel good but it's a good sign that the baby is in the right place."

Kurt nodded, "I can't wait until it's out. I'm done being pregnant. I don't see how people enjoy it."

Jo chuckled, "I felt the same way when I was pregnant. I felt like I had to pee all the time, my ankles hurt, my back ached, and my boobs were super huge and sensitive."

Kurt bit his lower lip, "My breasts aren't sensitive..."

Finn pressed his lips hard together to keep from smirking, "You don't have breasts."

Kurt glared at Finn, "Is that normal?" he asked Jo without breaking his glare at Finn.

"Well, in your situation it is. Since you are male-or mostly, your testosterone levels keeps the size of your breasts small. So, even though the estrogen you produce has caused other changes in your body, it has not affected your breasts. So, Finn, he does have breasts just not prominent ones."

"So, can he breastfeed?" Finn asked.

Jo shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You see, he doesn't have milk ducts so he cannot produce milk." she looked over at Kurt and saw he looked a bit sad, "But-" she added quickly, "Formula has been made that contains the same nutrients as breast milk, so don't worry about the baby not getting the right things."

Kurt smiled weakly at Jo's comment.

Finn nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. Just then, Finn's pocket began to vibrate.

"Mom." he said looking at Kurt as he fished around in his pockets for his cell.

Kurt swallowed hard and glanced quickly at Jo. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and watched as Finn answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Finn? It's mom._"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, any news on Burt?" Finn asked tapping his foot nervously on the ground.

"_Yeah, he just got out of surgery."_

Finn covered the receiver, "He's out.' Finn said to Kurt and Jo.

Kurt inhaled sharply, "How is he?"

Finn uncovered the receiver, "How is he?"

"_Dr. Redding says Burt will be fine. It'll take a few weeks for him to fully recover, but he's fine."_

Finn exhaled, "He's fine."

Kurt sighed and let his head collapse onto Jo's shoulder. Jo laughed with relief.

"Is he awake?" Finn asked.

"_Yeah, he woke up a little while ago. Dr. Redding says he can see us now."_

Finn smiled, "Will be up in a minute. See you then. Bye."

Finn closed his cell.

"We can see him now." he said to Kurt and Jo, "He's awake."

Kurt let out a high pitch gasp, "Thank God!" he said.

Jo grinned, "It's about time. I knew Ol' Burty would pull through." she shifted the flowers in her arms, "C'mon, I wanna give these to Burt before they die."

Finn nodded, "You can go on a head. Kurt and I'll catch up."

"Okay." Jo said walking off.

They watched Jo walk off. Once she had gone into an elevator, Kurt turned to Finn.

"About what happened earlier..." Kurt began when Finn put a finger to his lips.

"It's over. I know you're sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes, "It's all the stress I've been under lately... I've just been so burned out." he chuckled weakly, "I even forgot to put my foundation on this morning..."

Finn smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I love you..." he mumbled against Kurt's skin.

"And I you." Kurt whispered.

Finn smiled, "C'mon." he said taking Kurt by the hand, "Let's go and see your dad."

The two boys walked off hand in hand to the elevator. For the first time in a long time, things seemed to start getting better. But, fate has a cruel mind...

**As an apology for not updating sooner, I made this chappy longer. I hope you liked it. BTW, Sue will find out that Kurt is pregnant soon, I just didn't want that to happen in this chapter. Please review.-Jen**


	28. I Walk The Line

**Hey guys. Thank you to those who reviewed. A few things; first, I'm sorry it took me several weeks to update and second, I apologize that last chapter wasn't the best. I really just wanted to get Burt in and out of surgery. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I tend to update so much quicker when I get a lot of reviews (it helps me think of ideas and lets me know that you all like the story.) Here's chapter twenty eight :). BTW, Kurt is around seven and a half months pregnant give or take a week.**

Chapter twenty eight: I Walk the Line

"Kurt, really, I think I can at least get up and make myself a glass of juice." Burt commented as his son walked into the living room with a large glass of orange juice.

It had been a week or so since Burt's surgery and because he had been recovering so nicely, the doctor allowed him to return home. Kurt on the other hand, now found himself with a new worry to stress about.

"I don't need you to hurt yourself again." Kurt commented, handing the glass of juice to his father.

"Mhm." Burt grunted as he took a sip, "But, I don't need you to baby me. You have...other things to worry about..." he said eyeing Kurt's stomach which seemed to expand more and more each day.

Kurt noticed his father staring at his stomach.

"Stop it..." he mumbled sheepishly, "I feel like a monster when you or Finn or Carole stare at me like that..."

"Sorry..." Burt mumbled adverting his gaze, "Just not use to seeing a man pregnant that's all."

Kurt bit his lower lip, "Well I'm not used to being a pregnant male teenager."

Burt sipped his drink again, "No, guess not..."

Kurt was about to reply to his father's somewhat of a snide remark when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Morning." Finn said walking into the room.

Kurt turned around and gave a small smile as his boyfriend walked into the room. Finn, who appeared to have just gotten out of the shower, wore a KISS t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He ran a hand through his messy, towel-dried hair.

"You got up earlier than usual." Finn comment, raising an eyebrow at Kurt, "Usually you sleep as long as you can on a school day morning. Is everything okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, just wanted to check on dad."

"Ah." Finn said eyeing Burt with a small smile.

Burt rolled his eyes, "Finn, please take him to school before I have a heartache from being babied too much."

Finn laughed at Burt's comment, however, Kurt did not find it amusing.

"I care about you, dad. I wish you'd just appreciate me for once." Kurt said frowning slightly.

Burt sighed, "I do, son, but I'm a grown man. I can handle myself."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever, c'mon, Finn." he grumbled, grabbing his backpack.

Finn gave Burt a look of sympathy before following Kurt out to the car.

"He knows you mean well..." Finn mumbled, tossing his bag into the back of the car.

"Well, he sure doesn't show it." Kurt grumbled, tossing his bag in the back beside Finn's.

Finn sighed, "I think you give him a lot less credit than he deserves."

Kurt frowned at Finn, "So you're taking his side?" he snapped, slamming the car door. "Great, even my own boyfriend is against me."

"I'm not taking a side and I never said I was turning against you." Finn said holding his hands up in defense.

"Sure you're not..." Kurt mumbled getting into the passenger seat.

Finn sighed and shook his head. He had learned that it was best not to respond to Kurt's rants when he was in one of his many mood swings. Finn pulled out his keys from his pocket and got into the car.

"Hey..." he said trying to lighten the mood, "Just think, we have sectionals in two weeks."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Sectionals." he smacked a hand to his forehead, "I completely forgot about it..." his smile faded, "But how am I supposed to get away with this?" he asked, motioning at his large belly which was now barely hidden by a black sleeveless vest.

Finn glanced down at Kurt's belly. He knew that they would not be able to hid it much longer. It was astonishing that they had made it this far without going noticed by the other students.

"We'll figure something out..." Finn mumbled, turning on the engine. "I'm sure Mr. Schue has something up his sleeves, I mean, even Quinn was able to do Sectionals last year... Given, she did end up going into labour..."

They were silent for a moment.

Kurt placed a hand on his stomach, "Baby's kicking again..." he mumbled wearily, "I hate being pregnant, I really do..."

"Only two more months to go..." Finn said, patting Kurt's knee.

Kurt glared at him, "Two months is a lifetime away. You try being pregnant for a minute, then we'll see how easily you say that."

Finn sighed as he pulled up into the Mckinley High parking lot. In a way, he did understand what Kurt was going through. After about seven or so months of dealing with Kurt's raging hormones, he felt as if he also was sharing the burden of carrying their child.

"We're going to be late for class." Finn said getting out of the car. "And, not that usually care if I get a tardy pass, but my first period is algebra II with Ms. Slavic and I'll get detention if I'm late again."

Kurt sighed and got out of the car. He wasn't really looking forward to school today. Then again, he never really did unless he was attending glee club practice. He went over to Finn, trying his best not to waddle too noticeably, and gave him a hug.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch lately..." he mumbled into his chest. "You haven't deserved it."

The last thing Kurt wanted to do is leave Finn with the impression that he was mad at him.

Finn stared down at Kurt with a faint expression of shock. Kurt's sudden changing mood swings always seemed to surprise him. One minute he was angry and the next he was happy.

"It's alright." he murmured, leaning over to kiss Kurt's lips, "You haven't been too terrible."

Kurt chuckled, "Don't mild my attitude. My moods lately can be compared to Ke$ha being forced to be sober."

Finn kissed Kurt's forehead, "Eh, I've seen worse."

Kurt playfully shoved Finn, "Get to class before you get a tardy."

Finn kissed him once more, "Yes, Mr. Hummel." he joked, slinging his backpack over one shoulder before he hurried off.

Kurt shook his head and smiled, watching as his boyfriend hopped over a railing and flew up the stairs.

"Kurt!" said a voice behind him.

Kurt turned and saw Mercedes standing there.

"Oh, hey, Mercedes." Kurt said smiling.

"Well, someone seems to be in a good mood." Mercedes said smiling.

Kurt blushed, "Guess this morning is going better than I thought."

Mercedes smiled brightly, "Good to see you happy again, boo. I've missed seeing your white teeth."

Kurt nodded, "It's good to feel happy."

Mercedes nodded, "Well enough chitchat, we'd better get to history or Mr. Wardbuck'll have a tantrum."

Kurt chuckled, "Damn teachers, don't ever seem to really understand that us kids need to socialize."

Mercedes grinned and linked arms with Kurt, "You can say that again."

The two best friends walked with linked arms into the school building...

XXX

Rachel chewed lightly on the end of her pencil as she stared anxiously up at the clock. It was nearly three o'clock and soon school would be let out. Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Finn Hudson doodling on his Civics notes.

_Wonder what he's thinking about..._ She mused, watching him with keen interested. _I wonder if I'm on his mind all the time like he is on mine. Poor boy... hasn't had a girlfriend in months. Must be awful to be single for that long..._

She watched as reached into his bookbag and retrieved a piece of gum. Rachel watched as he unwrapped the stick and disposed of the wrapper onto the desk beside him.

_Wish I was that piece of gum..._ She said smiling, watching as his mouth chewed and smacked at the gum.

"Ms. Barry." said a stern voice.

Rachel looked up to see her teacher, Mr. Cauthorn, standing over her desk.

"Do you need to get your eyes and ears checked?" he questioned.

Rachel shook her head, "No, why?"

Mr. Cauthorn frowned, "Because I do believe I'm in the front of the room and not in the back. Please pay attention to me and not Mr. Hudson."

Rachel felt her face grow hot.

"Yes sir..." she muttered, staring blankly at her Civics notes in front of her.

Mr. Cauthorn walked back up to the front of the room and began his lecture again. Rachel did not look back at Finn anymore, only at the clock on the wall. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang.

_'Bout time..._ Rachel thought as she stood and grabbed her bookbag.

She glanced back and saw that Finn was already making his way to the door.

"Hey, Finn, wait up!" Rachel called, running after him.

Finn turned and saw Rachel hurrying up to get beside him.

"Hey, Rachel." he said as he left the classroom, "...Can I help you with something?"

Rachel held her notebook against her chest. "No." she said smiling, "Just wanted to talk. You seem pretty lonely..."

"Lonely?" Finn asked confused, "Why do you say that?"

"Well-" she began as she watched him open his locker, "...You haven't been with a girl for over a year and I just thought..."

"I'm fine." Finn said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, "Just peachy."

Rachel sighed, "Listen, Finn, you don't have to hide your emotions from me. I can see you are in pain." she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Finn flinched slightly at her touch. "I can assure you. I'm fine." he said somewhat gruffly.

Rachel shook her head, "Finn..."

Finn sighed and turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I'm completely-"

Without any warning, Rachel threw herself onto Finn, capturing her mouth in his. Finn stood there like a deer in the headlights, not knowing how to react. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's back and kissed him more deeply.

"Finn!" cried a voice.

Finn opened his eyes and to his horror saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt!" he cried out, pushing Rachel away.

Kurt stood there shaking violently. There was a soft thud as Kurt's books hit the floor.

"Kurt, listen, it's not-" Finn began when Kurt held a hand in front of Finn's face.

"No." he said in a low cold voice, "Don't lie to me, Hudson, I saw what happened..."

"But, she-" Finn tried to explain.

"How...how could you?" Kurt suddenly screamed, causing Finn to jump, "You bastard! How could you? And to really think I thought you..." Kurt shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Kurt-" Finn said trying to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shook him off. "No! Stay the hell away from me!" he whispered, backing up.

"Kurt..." Finn whispered, tearing stinging his eyes, "Don't do this...Please... Just listen to me for a moment..."

Kurt bit his lower lip and shook his head, "No, Finn. It's too late... It's over, we're over..." And with that, Kurt hurried off faster than he ever had in the past seven months.

Finn watched in horror as Kurt disappeared. His heart had stopped, he felt numb all over. Had this really just happened? He turned and saw Rachel standing there with a mixed look of shock and confusion, but Finn didn't care about her. He didn't care about anyone except Kurt.

Without thinking, he began to run, run as fast as he could to where he could find Kurt. He ran down the hallway until he came to a back door. Swinging it open, he hurried outside. The sky around him was growing dark and a soft wind blew his messy hair. Panting, he gazed around.

"Kurt!" he screamed.

No answer.

"KURT!"

But only the wind's soft howls filled his ears.

Finn collapsed onto the ground, hot tears streaming down his face. Kurt was gone and it was all his fault...

**OMG, cliffy! *covers face* Please don't kill me! If you kill me, you'll never find out what happens next and I know what's going to happen ;) LOL, I'm so cruel. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update soon (I'm currently working on chapter twenty nine). Remember, reviews help save Kurt and Finn's relationship, just saying... Thanks for reading.-Jen**


	29. The Lost and the Disgruntled

**Thanks for all of the reviews folks. I apologize for the late update; I've had exams. Anyway, here is chapter twenty nine.**

Chapter twenty nine: The Lost and the Disgruntled

Kurt shivered as the icy wind sprayed him with the fresh droplets of rain that had begun to fall only moments before. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he hunched over slightly and continued his treacherous journey though the crowded streets of Lima.

XXX

Finn sighed and closed his cell phone.

"He's not answering…" he said turning to Burt and Carole.

Burt inhaled sharply and glanced down at his watch.

"If he doesn't walk into this house in five minutes then…" he swallowed hard, "What if he's in trouble? What if he went into labor in the middle of no where and he's…"

Carole placed a hand on Burt's.

"You're being pessimistic." She whispered, "I'm sure Kurt is fine…"

"This is all my fault…" Finn mumbled resting his forehead on his hand.

"It sure as hell is!" Burt snapped angrily. "If you hadn't cheated on-"

"I didn't cheat!" retorted Finn, "She just came over and…"

"And we are supposed to believe that?" barked Burt, "Come on, Finn, we're not that stupid!"

"You two stop it!" Carole said silencing the arguing at once. "Look..." she mumbled collapsing onto the couch. "We all need to just calm down and relax. Kurt will come home when he's ready. He's just confused and needs to think things over. Just give him time..."

XXX

After what seemed like hours of walking, Kurt to the liberty of sitting down on a nearby park bench. The water which had collected on the bench began to soak the back of Kurt's pants causing the horrid mood he was already in to worsen.

_Damn Finn... _He thought to himself. _Damn him to the deepest depths of hell. How could he do this to me? Why did he do this?_

He shivered as the wet clothes clung to his skin. If he caught a cold out in this weather it'd be Finn's fault. He believed that if anything happened to him for that matter, Finn would be to blame.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel the baby moving inside of him. He tried not to think about it.

"Maybe if you hadn't come he'd still be with me." Kurt said frowning.

He knew it wasn't fair to blame the baby on his problems but it did make him feel better.

"This is all your fault. You made me fat, you made me a bitch all the time, you are ruining my life."

There was bright flash and a loud boom that caused Kurt to jump in surprise. The tree opposite his bench had just been struck by bolt of lightning. He watched as the embers glowed on the charred wood that belonged to the tree. For a moment he wished that he had been standing under that tree so that all of his misery would have been ended in that second.

Kurt exhaled and closed his eyes again.

"I know you didn't cause all of this." he whispered placing a hand on his stomach. "I'm sorry you're being punished."

Instead of feeling the baby kick in response, his stomach growled. Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He was cold, tired, sore and now hungry.

XXX

Finn sat on the edge of his bed with car keys gripped tightly in one hand and a dying cell phone in the other. Several hours had passed since Kurt disappeared and Finn had yet to hear from him.

"How long," he began turning to his mother who, at the moment, was separating the boys' laundry into darks and whites, "must you have to wait before filing in a missing person's report?"

Carole stopped for a moment and turned to her son.

"Kurt's technically not missing." she said walking over to Finn. "He just ran off."

"But he's a minor." Finn protested, "Can't they-"

"The police will keep an eye out for him but since he left on his own accord they won't be too concerned. Things like this happen all the time."

"Pregnant boys happen all the time?" Finn said eyeing his mother.

Carole sighed, "You know what I mean."

She watched her son carefully before gently wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders.

"Look son, just give him some time."

"You said that before." Finn said scooting away from his mother's arm. "And it's been several hours since we've heard from him."

"He knows where home is. He can find us." Carole said quietly. "He'll come back."

Finn exhaled and glanced out the window.

"But what if he doesn't?"

Carole let out a weak chuckle and proceeded to scoot towards her son.

"He'll come." she soothed.

Finn turned and looked into his mother's eyes.

"How do you know?"

There was a small twinkle in Carole's eyes as her lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm a mother." she whispered, "I know everything."

XXX

Kurt groaned as a nearby car sped past him splashing water all over his new boots. He glanced down trying to see over his stomach so he could determine the damage the water had caused.

"Not my day..." he grumbled as he began to walk again, "First my clothes and then my shoes?"

He felt hot tears caused both by anger and hormones streaming down his cheeks.

"Dammit." he mumbled, wiping them away quickly.

He felt something vibrating weakly in his pocket. Placing his hand into the damp pocket he pulled out his cell phone. Through the water smeared screen, he could barely make out the blurry face of a smiling Finn Hudson.

_Finn... _He thought as he stared at the picture.

Taking his finger he gently tried to wipe away the droplets of water but only caused the image to become more blurry.

Kurt exhaled and shoved the phone deep back into his pocket. He was not going to answer. He was not going to forgive Finn.

His stomach growled angrily as Kurt began to walk again. He was hungry, so very cold and hungry. Reaching back into his pocket he felt around for some spare change.

"C'mon..." he mumbled feeling around for the round objects, "Please let me have something."

He pulled his hand back out only to find a few damp pieces of gum and a nickel.

"Shit!" he growled throwing the contents of his pocket onto the ground.

He could feel the baby moving inside of him again. He placed a hand on the top of his stomach and wondered if the child could sense his hungry. Shaking his head at the thought, he continued on.

XXX

Burt lay on the couch and stared blankly at the television. Carole had suggested he watch a little bit of TV to get his mind off of his missing son. The idea, which seemed like a smart thought at the time, had not worked and now Burt found himself staring absentmindedly at a team of doctors who appeared to be rushing a dying patient into the OR.

Carole entered the living room holding a steaming cup of tea. She glanced at the television for a second before walking over to Burt.

"Hey." she said softly sitting down beside him, "So, what's happened so far?" she asked looking at the television screen just as the patient flatlined.

"I don't really know..." Burt mumbled shaking his head tiredly, "Haven't really been paying that much attention..."

Carole glanced at him before watching the television again. The eldest doctor, Carole assumed he was the one in charge, had just gotten the patient's heart to start again.

"Pretty intense show..." she commented as the patient suddenly began spurting blood. "Very soap oprahish."

Burt exhaled and clicked the remote. The patient and the doctors suddenly disappeared leaving a very dark screen. He blinked a couple of times before turning to Carole.

"You think I should go out again?" he asked.

Carole reached down and clutched his hand.

"You've already driven around the city at least three times..." she said softly, "I doubt another round will do any good."

Burt shrugged. "It might..."

He opened his mouth and let out a loud yawn. Carole watched him quietly and waited for him to speak again.

"I'm just worried about him, Carole..." he mumbled tiredly.

"I know, babe." Carole said patting his hand, "We all are."

Burt nodded and closed his eyes for a minute.

"How's Finn?" he asked in a low voice.

Carole glanced in the direction of the boys' room and sighed.

"He's staring longingly out the window..."

"Like that's going to bring Kurt home." Burt grumbled.

Carole's brow furrowed, "Look, I know you blame Finn for this but he obviously really does care about Kurt. If staring out the window makes him feel better then he can stare out the window."

Burt stretched and sat up.

"You know what'd make me feel better?" he asked, "If my son was back home."

Carole looked down and bit her lower lip.

"I know..." she said softly.

Burt let out a huff and flipped the television back on. An image of the patient's family hugging the patient who had miraculously healed in ten minutes popped up on the screen. Carole snorted at the irrationality of it all.

"He seems to have gotten better fast." Carole joked.

"Yep..." Burt mumbled taking Carole's tea cup of the table. "That's what always happens on this show." he said taking a sip of the tea.

Carole frowned slightly and turned her head just in time to see the credits roll up.

"It's getting late..." she mumbled tiredly. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you-"

"I'm fine..." Burt said followed by a yawn.

Carole raised and eyebrow and shook her head.

"You're obviously exhausted." she whispered placing a hand on his knee, "Come to bed..."

Burt shook his head and stared, eyes glazed over, at the television. Carole sighed and shook her head once more. Burt was going to be stubborn about this. She knew that he'd attempt to stay up and wait for Kurt to get home but would probably fail and end up falling asleep on the couch. She inhaled and looked at Burt again.

"I'll be right back." she said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Okay." Burt mumbled, his eyes unmoving.

A minute later, Carole returned with a large blanket folded up in her arms. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Burt again.

Burt turned his head an eyed the blanket curiously.

"I'm not going to let you wait alone." she said spreading the blanket over both their laps. "I'll wait with you."

Burt nodded and then turned back to the television. Carole sighed and resting her head on his shoulder, watched as another episode of the medical show came on.

XXX

Kurt's eyes fluttered open when a passing car honked quite impatiently at the driver in front of them. Blinking a few times, he struggled to sit up on the bench he had currently been sleeping on. Yawning, he glanced up at the sky and wondered how long he had been asleep.

"I know..." he mumbled when he felt the child move. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

He felt stupid talking to a thing that could not respond, or really understand him for that matter, but the thought of not really being alone comforted him.

Kurt inhaled and looked around. The streets had become empty and the air was still. A sense of uncertainty filled Kurt's mind and he began to worry.

_Everything'll work out... _He tried to assure himself. _I'll be okay... I'll be fine... _

Placing one hand on his stomach, he pushed himself up off the bench.

_I find us somewhere safe... _He thought as he began to walk. _Yes... I'll keep us safe..._

Kurt folded his arms over his chest and began to walk down the empty block.

_Nothing's going to happen... _He told himself. _I'll..._

At that exact moment, Kurt's foot caught on a crack in the concrete and he hit the ground with a thump.

Kurt's eyes filled with both tears of anger and sadness as he sat up. Sniffing, he looked himself over and came to the conclusion that only his jeans, now ripped, had been injuried in the fall. Swallowing hard, he pulled his knees up to his stomach and began to cry.

"Kurt?" came a voice behind him.

Kurt lifted up his head and turned.

There, standing behind him with a look of shock and confusion was a person who Kurt would have thought the most unlikely candidate to stop and see if he was okay.

"What are you doing out here?" Puck asked looking around. "Are you alone?"

He stared down at Kurt, who, at the moment, was wiping his eyes vigorously.

"Are you crying?' Puck asked squatting down beside Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt cringed away from Puck.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled sniffing slightly.

Puck shook his head unconvinced. Something was obviously bothering Kurt and he was going to pry until he discovered what it was.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked the smaller boy.

"Several hours." Kurt mumbled.

Puck stood up and furrowed his brow.

"You must be starving." he commented, "Hey." he said extending his hand out to Kurt, "It's getting late. Why don't I take you through a drive-thru or something and drive you home?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to go home..."

Puck frowned. Now he was wondering if this had something to do with Finn. Had Kurt pulled a move on Finn and freaked him out? He thought Kurt would have realized by now that there was no way that Finn was gay, or bi for that matter.

"Well... Just the drive-thru then?" Puck asked.

Kurt glanced at Puck's hand and then at Puck. Hesitating, he took his hand.

"Why do you want to help me?" Kurt asked when Puck had pulled him up.

Puck shrugged, "You look like you've been through hell." he said looking at Kurt's pitiful appearance. "As a fellow Glee Member, I feel it my duty to help you out." he smiled, "Besides, you and Finn are like brothers and Finn's my friend. The least I could do for him is help you out."

"Right...brothers..." Kurt mumbled.

"Right, so... Are you going to come?" Puck asked jingling his keys in his pocket.

Kurt thought for a moment.

"What do I have to lose?" he said to Puck.

Puck nodded, "Nothing. Now c'mon. All this talk of food has made me hungry."

Kurt nodded and followed Puck down the street. He had a feeling Puck had a reason for his kindness but he didn't want to push the idea. After all, the thought of food had put his mind at ease for the moment.

**Sorry for the strange formatting. I wanted both Finn and Kurt to be in this chapter so I had to go back and forth between the two. Finally had the introduction of Puck. No, he's not going to be gay but i thought he'd be an intersting character to add in. Anyway, please review and now that summer has started I'll be able to work on this story more. After all, without school, I have more free writing time. Thanks for reading.-Jen**


	30. Friend or Foe

**Thank you everyone for everything that you did. The author deleted the story and it wouldn't have happened without all your help. I can't thank you enough. I have such great readers and I couldn't be any luckier than I already am. Anyway, here's a well deserved chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. (Oh and this'll be replacing the author's note)**

Chapter thirty: Friend or Foe

"Kurt, what do you want to eat?" was the impatient voice that broke Kurt's concentration. Turning, he saw Puck staring at him while his fingers tapped boredly on the dashboard.

"Sorry..." Kurt mumbled, "Just out of it."

"Hello?" said the gravely voice that came from the drive thru speaker. "Are you gonna order? I don't have time to waste on non paying customers."

"Yeah, yeah, give us a moment." Puck grumbled loudly before returning his attention to Kurt. "So, are you gonna get something here or do you want me to drive to another place?"

Kurt glanced at the menu with tired eyes. The bright glow of white letters on the black board reminded him of when he, his father, and mother used to go to church every Sunday. He had never been a fan of dressing up in a thick black suit and singing songs that were definitely not written in the time of Madonna. He glanced down at his stomach momentarily thinking that he would never put his child through such an utterly bored event even if it was once a week for an hour. Then again, Finn would probably want to do something like that, after all, he believed an over cooked sandwich had powers.

"Kurt!" Puck said letting his head hit the top of the steering wheel. "Please, there's a line behind us. Order something!"

Kurt could see his patience was thinning and he quickly chose the first number that caught his eye.

"Number 8." he said to the gravely voice.

"You want any gravy on that?" the voice asked sounding bored.

"No." Kurt said beginning to wonder what he had just ordered.

The voice on the other end sighed. "Your total is $9.25. Next window please."

Puck released the brake and drove up to the next window.

"Here." said a rather stout woman as Puck handed her the exact change.

Kurt eyed the bag worriedly. The white paper was resembled that of a dalmatian coat. He prayed it wasn't his meal causing all of those grease stains.

Puck pulled over to the side of the parking lot and parked for a moment. He reached into the bag and pulled out what looked like a damp rolled up newspaper article.

"Think this is your's..." Puck said handing Kurt the item.

Opening it carefully as if he were handling a bomb, Kurt peered inside of the soiled paper. Inside was what appeared to be a hamburger bun stuffed with every kind of meat, or what he hoped was meat, that could fit between the two bread slices. He frowned wondering how many animals had been slaughtered to make his sandwich. It was times like this he really considered going vegetarian. Frowning once more, he pulled a over cooked fry from the bag and began to scrap the excess meat back into the paper.

"Definitely not kosher..." Puck chuckled biting into a chicken wrap.

Kurt frowned at Puck as he continued to scrap more meat off his sandwich.

"Well if I hadn't been rushed, maybe I could have chosen something more... edible..."

Puck raised his eyebrows, "We were in that line for ten minutes. You had plenty of time."

Kurt exhaled and placed the soggy bun back on top of his sandwich.

"Well, excuse me, I apologize for taking up your precious time. My mind tends to wander a lot lately." Kurt hissed as he grudgingly stared down at his food.

Puck blinked, "Now calm down, Hummel, no need to get defensive..."

Kurt frowned and glanced out the window, "Sorry." he mumbled, "Just tired I guess."

Puck nodded and tossed his trash into the take-out bag. He turned on the car again and turned out of the drive thru.

XXX

"You...wanna talk about it?" Puck hesitated to say after what seemed like several long awkward minutes of silence.

Kurt, who had been staring out the window, turned and looked at Puck with surprise.

"What are you-"

"Look, something obviously happened between you and Finn." Puck said turning off his high beams as a car passed. "Whatever it was, I'm sure you two will work it out. I mean, you're like brothers now right? Your folks are living together."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to look out the window. "Right...brothers..." he mumbled.

"And Finn does care about you... Maybe not in the way you hope-" a frown from Kurt got him to quickly add, "But, I mean, even though he's not gay..." Kurt's glare was really making him feel uncomfortable. "Look man, you need to stop hitting on Finn. He's not-"

"Who the hell said I was hitting on Finn?" Kurt snapped causing Puck to veer off to the other lane for a split second in surprise.

"Well-I-um..." spluttered Puck, "That is why your out here isn't it?"

"Hell no!" growled Kurt. "I'm out here for other reasons!"

"But it does involve Finn right?" Puck said pushing the Finn conversation.

"Yes." Kurt said bluntly, "It does involve Finn."

"Oh." Puck said trying to think of what to say next. "Well, um, did Finn do something?"

Kurt let out an exaggerated sigh, "What _hasn't_ Finn done?"

Puck stared at Kurt with a very confused look plastered on his face. What was Kurt talking about by 'what hasn't Finn done'?

"You wouldn't understand, Puckerman." Kurt said quietly.

_Puckerman?_ Puck thought. _When has Hummel ever called me Puckerman? Something must really be up..._

"Try me." Puck said simply.

Kurt opened his mouth as if he were about to reply but quickly shut it.

"Come on." pressed Puck, "You can trust me."

Kurt shook his head, "You don't understand, I can't tell you..."

Now Puck was worried.

"Does this involve something bigger than Finn?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, something much bigger..."

Puck's brow furrowed, "Has Burt been..."

Kurt's eyes grew large when realized what Puck was getting at.

"Wha- No? My father has never laid a finger on me!" Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is it your...your weight?" Puck said beginning to wonder if Kurt had some type of weird eatting disorder. "The glee club's been worried about you. You've been gaining and losing weight like crazy."

"Please..." Kurt said pinching the brim of his nose, "Don't mention my weight..."

Puck turned his attention back to the road.

"Sorry..." he mumbled gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

For the second time that hour, there was another awkward silence. Kurt, who had thought this whole conversation was uncomfortable, was quite glad of the quiet. It gave him time to think.

_Maybe it'd be easier if I just told him the truth. _He thought before glancing quickly at Puck. _No, remember, Kurt, Puckerman was the one who threw you in the dumpster... _Frowning, he glanced once more out the window. _Maybe you could just go with the weight thing. That's easy to lie about. Just say it's a new medication for acne or something you're on... Yeah... Go with that. Besides, it'll be nice to unzip this vest. The car's getting hot. _

"Yes." Kurt said out of the blue. "It's my weight."

Puck turned and looked at Kurt, "What?"

"I'm on this new medication. It's supposed to clear skin and reduce chances of wrinkles in the future. A side affect of it is weight gain. I've been off and on the meds to see if I can still have clear skin and retain a good weight, which is why my weight has been up and down. Finn called me fat the other day which really set me off. There, are you happy?" Kurt said unzipping his vest.

Puck looked at Kurt.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know..." Puck said apologetically.

Kurt nodded, "Well now you do so you can quit pestering me."

Kurt glanced down at his now exposed stomach. It felt good not having to hide it under a vest. Then again, the real reason for it was not out in the open.

"Next street is mine." Kurt commented as Puck turned down the empty road.

"Hudson can be an ass, trust me." Puck said turning down Kurt's road. "But when he does a dumbass move, he'll be waiting at the door to apologize for it."

_I don't want to hear his apology. _Kurt thought as Puck pulled up in front of the house.

Kurt got out of the car and sighed. The cool night air felt good after being in Puck's hot car.

"Thanks for everything." Kurt said as Puck got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Puck said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't." Puck said waving his hand, "Think of it as a way of trying to say I'm sorry after all of those mean things I've done to you over the years."

"Never the less, thanks." Kurt said yawning, "Well I better go. Night, Puck."

Kurt turned and began to walk away when Puck stopped him.

"Kurt, wait..."

Kurt turned to see Puck standing behind him with an awkward look on his face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that's happened to you."

Puck raised his arms and hesitated before pulling Kurt into a strange, embarrassing hug."

Kurt, who was surprised but a little thankful hugged Puck back.

"Thanks Puck, I-"

Suddenly, Puck's eyes widened and he pushed Kurt back.

"What the hell?" Kurt gasped stumbling back to keep his balance.

He looked at Puck and opened his mouth as if he were about to yell when he saw the look on Puck's face. Never, in the several years he'd known him, had Kurt seen so much fear in Puck's eyes.

"Puck?" he said in a shaky whisper.

"Y-Your stomach..." Puck whispered, pointing a finger at it, "It...It...kicked me!"

Kurt's heart stopped cold...

**Cliffy! I really wanted to do a Puck and Kurt chapter. Sorry for it not being a longer chapter. My summer has been sooo much busier than I had thought it would be... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and this will be replacing the author's note. I'll probably delete that in a day or two. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update when I can lol.-Jen**


	31. Once More, Never Ending

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. It really means a lot and I apologize over and over again for not updating in such a long time. I've been quite busy with school but as things begin to wind down, I hope that I will be able to update more often. Thanks for being so patient with me. You all are truly the greatest readers an author could ever ask for. Now without further ado, here is chapter thirty one.**

Chapter thirty one: Once More, Never Ending

He just wanted to disappear. It was a simple request, he wasn't asking too much, just to be granted the ability to close his eyes and just vanish from this horrid nightmare into a reality that pleased him. Preferably, he thought, one where he was not pregnant.

"Explain!"

The word came out in an unnaturally shrill tone as Puck stood there positively dumbstruck. Kurt looked up, his trail of thought no more as he eyed Puck with a deadpan expression.

"There's nothing to explain." The words escaped Kurt's tongue laced with uneasiness. "You were imagining things."

Puck let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, because it's quite normal to imagine a dude's stomach kicking you!"

Kurt swallowed hard not wanting to go through this again. Doing his best to ignore the thumping noise in his head which he was sure was the sound of his own heart beating; he shoved his hands into the thin lips of his jean pockets.

"Puck, it's late." He said wearily. "I'm tired, you're tired…exhaustion makes you imagine things you know."

Puck did not seem convinced. In the glow of Puck's head lights, Kurt noted how his normally tan complexion had gone pallor. His hands clutched one another almost as if trying to wring out the life present in both. Shaking his head, Puck gnawed on his bottom lip as if trying to make out what exactly was going on.

"I…I really need to go now, Puck." Kurt said as he took a step towards his house. "Go home and get's some rest. Tomorrow morning, you'll be laughing about how—"

Before Kurt knew what had happened Puck had pressed the palm of his hand to the underside of his stomach. He tried to back up but Puck's free hand grabbed him roughly by the wrist holding him in place. His heart began to pound as he tired to squirm free.

"Let go, Noah!" He said in a rather shrill voice as he tried to wriggle free. "I—I will kick you, I will!" Kurt's eyes landed on the windows of his home as a light seemed to flick on inside. He began to wonder if it had been the commotion or rather, the high beams from Puck's car that had roused everyone within. It was at that exact moment that the tiny being inside his womb decided to once more make its presences known. Kurt stopped moving knowing now he couldn't possibly deny what he had been trying to before.

"Kurt?" The door to the house opened as Carole and Burt peeked outside. "Kurt is that you?" Another figure could be seen looming behind the others as cries of relief escaped from the figures in different octaves.

Puck let go of Kurt's wrist as he sunk to the ground obviously more in shock now than before. Kurt found himself no longer in the grasp of Noah Puckerman but in that of his stepmother's who, it seemed, had made it over to him far quicker than the men.

"Oh, Kurt!" Carole breathed as her arms tightened around him like a boa constrictor. "We were so worried! Are you alright?"

By now Burt and Finn had arrived at Carole's side. Kurt felt a burning anger as he focused on a smudge on his left shoe not wanting to meet Finn's gaze. At Carole's question he merely nodded not commenting vocally.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked a deeper voice which he recognized as his father's. "You had us all thinking you were dead. For all we knew, you were!" Burt's tone was thick with lividness which made Kurt feel a pang of guilt. He knew his father would not be using such a tone unless he truly had been deeply concerned about Kurt's life.

"Sorry." Kurt finally mumbled after finding his voice. "I wasn't watching the time…" He looked up ever so slightly meeting his father's gaze. "Puck was kind enough to give me a ride home."

Puck, who at the time was sitting on the ground holding his head in his hands, looked up slowly. "It was…" He paused, a strange thickness in his tone. "—not a problem."

Carole smiled warmly at Puck. "Well, we really thank you for bringing Kurt home to us."

Kurt frowned deeply at her comment. _For bringing Kurt home to us? What am I, I lost dog? _He thought to himself as his hands clenched and unclenched feeling Finn's stare burning into the back of his neck.

"Like I said," Puck replied in a quieter tone, his eyes locked onto Kurt's midsection. "It was no problem."

Burt's eyes followed Puck's gaze and he visibly stiffened. Kurt's eyes flicked quickly meeting his father's gaze at once. He didn't even have to say anything, Puck's actions proved what his father had just been wondering.

"We should go inside." Burt said gruffly as he eyed Puck with a faint scowl. "It's not getting any warmer out here." He nodded his head towards the house. "Why don't you come inside too, Noah? Carole can phone your mother and let her know you're over here… After all, I'm sure she's worried about you too."

Puck's eyes appeared to bug slightly out of his skull as he seemed hesitant about getting up. "I…um…I appreciate the offer but I really think I should be getting home." He let out a nervous chuckle that almost resembled that of a hyena's. "I have an important appointment tomorrow with the dentist."

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom and borrow some of Finn's clothes for tomorrow." Burt said in a firm voice. "I really think that it's…beneficial that we all sit down and talk."

Puck sucked in a sharp breath and, from where Kurt was standing, it almost appeared that he was trembling.

"You're—you're not going to kill me are you?" He stood up suddenly with his hands extended forward. "Look, I—I swear, I didn't see, or hear, or…" His eyes immediately fell to Kurt's midsection once more. "—touch anything! I swear I won't say anything! My lips are sealed!" He held up his right hand. "Jew's honor!"

If Kurt had been in a better mood dealing with a different situation he may have laughed at Puck's obscene behavior. Puck stood before them visibly shaken as three, maybe even four if Finn was also looking, watched him quietly. Carole stepped forward and shook her head glaring at Burt out of the corner of her eye.

"You're terrifying him." She scolded turning her head slightly to throw another glare at Burt. "He just confused that's all. Can you blame the poor boy?" She smiled softly as she peered up at Puck who over towered her. "No one is going to lay a finger on you." She assured him. "C'mon, Noah, you know me. You've been coming into my kitchen for years now and eating all of my cookies when you boys," She nodded towards Finn. "had play dates together as boys. I didn't kill you when you spilled that grape juice on my new white carpet and I won't kill you know." She chuckled lightly. "Why don't you come in and at least have a mug of hot cocoa?"

"Carole." Burt said in a voice laced with exhaustion. "We have more pressing matters to deal with. He has to understand that he can't tell—"

Carole held up her hand. "And we will explain." She assured him. "But first we can at least allow him to register everything that's going on. I'm afraid he's about to pass out on us." Her eyes traveled over to Puck who stood there swaying slightly on his feet. "C'mon." Carole said in a soft voice, "Let's everyone go inside. I'm starting to get cold."

Burt merely nodded and started to walk towards the house, Carole behind him with a slow stepping Puck and Finn and Kurt taking up the rear. Kurt's eyes were focused on the ground as he began to walk up the steps when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Kurt…"

"No." Kurt shrugged him off and tried to keep walking as the hand touched his shoulder once more using a little more force.

"I just want to talk." Finn said softly. "It wasn't what it look li—"

"Don't try to feed me that BS, Finn. I'm not stupid." Kurt said as he inhaled sharply, the cold air burning his throat.

"I didn't say you were." Finn said quietly as he turned Kurt to face him.

Kurt stared down at Finn's shoes not wanting to meet his gaze. He exhaled through his nose as his hands lay at his side in clenched fists. He didn't care if his actions were childish, right now, all he felt was the pain Finn had mentally inflicted upon him.

"Could you please look at me?" Finn sighed as Kurt just shook his head. "Am I allowed to ask you if you're alright?" Kurt's eyes flickered up to Finn's momentarily giving him a scowl as if telling him that was probably a stupid question. "Kurt, you know I would never hurt you. I—I don't even have feelings for Rachel anymore. You should know how she is. Do you seriously not believe that she would just come up and kiss me? You've seen how she's been acting around me lately. Does that surprise—"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Finn!" Kurt hissed as his eyes brimmed with tears. "And can you really blame me? From where I stood, he sure as hell did look like you two were getting it on!"

"I wasn't getting it on with her!" Finn said raising his voice. "I pushed her away! You saw that!"

"I saw you push her away when you saw me!" spat Kurt.

"Do you want to see my cell phone?" Finn snapped. "I will gladly let you read every message I have ever sent to her if it helps my case!"

"Oh!" Kurt let out an angry laugh. "So you text her too?"

"Dammit, Kurt, you're acting like such a…a…"

"A what, Finn? Come on, spit it out! Tell me what I'm acting like!" He took a step closer his nostrils flaring as he panted. "I'm dying to know!"

"A drama queen!" Finn yelled, as he slammed the side of his fist against the brick column causing Kurt to jump a little in surprise.

"Well…" Kurt said quietly. "I'm glad you think that because I—" He stopped suddenly as he saw the tears running down Finn's cheeks. A pang of guilt hit his heart as he watched silently. Had it been from when he punched the wall or was it because of their fight? "Are you…crying?" He finally asked.

Finn swallowed hard as he turned away. "No." He said in a thick voice. "I'm fine." His voice broke at the last part as his hand came up quickly to wipe away the warm tears. "Just…just got dust in my eye from when I um…hit the bricks."

Kurt bit his lower lip as he took a step closer to Finn. "Oh." He said softly as his eyes met Finn's for a brief moment. He knew that wasn't the case but decided not to press the matter any further. "Maybe we should go inside and get your eyes washed out."

Finn shook his head as he inhaled softly. "I think my eyes are okay now." He said quietly. "But, I do agree with you about the part about going inside…" He paused for a moment as his hand grabbed the door handle. "They're probably waiting for us."

Kurt had forgotten that Puck was here too. A small smile crept across his face as he thought of Puck sitting awkwardly in the living room trying not to meet either Burt's nor Carole's gaze as they all sat around waiting for Finn and him to show up.

"You're probably right." He agreed as he watched Finn open the door. "I just want to get this night over with."

Kurt stepped through the doorway as Finn held the door open for him. He hesitated for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He was so tired that he was no longer angry or sad just desiring to go lay down.

"Kurt?" Finn's voice broke his thoughts as he turned his head slightly seeing Finn looming over him with a hint of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" Kurt mumbled blinking a few times. "Yeah, just tired, really tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed." Finn's hand rested on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll tell them where you went off too."

"I'm fine." Kurt put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to suppress a yawn. "Besides," he let out a quiet laugh. "I'm actually slightly concerned my father will dispose of Puck if I'm not there to prevent it."

Finn chuckled softly, "I think my mother would be way ahead of you." His thumb gently rubbed the side of Kurt's shoulder. "You really should go and get some rest; it's not good for you not too."

Kurt nodded his head far too tired to argue at this point. "I'll be in bed if I'm needed." He said quietly as he slid away from Finn's hand and began to walk towards their room.

Finn watched as Kurt walked down the hallway wondering if he should follow. He finally decided not to knowing that it was probably for the best if he'd let Kurt just go lay down and sleep. After watching the hallway for another few moments he shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the living room.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked as he looked towards the doorway where Finn stood.

"He went to bed." Finn said walking over to a nearby chair and taking a seat. His eyes fell on Puck who sat opposite him nervously playing with his fingers. "He was really tired."

Carole walked into the room with a tray of steaming mugs and placed it on the coffee table. "Where's Kurt?" She asked as she took a mug into her hands taking a sip.

"Bed." Burt replied gruffly as he took his mug. "Noah," At the mention of his name Puck jumped. "Would you care for some hot cocoa?"

Puck shook his head quickly. "I'm fine." He said quietly. "I'm not thirsty."

Burt cleared his throat before taking a sip of his mug. "It's really good." He said in a rather somber tone, his eyes still fixed on Puck.

Puck hesitated before leaning forward to take a mug. By the tone of Burt's voice he thought it best he be polite and take one.

"Thank you." He said quietly before taking a small sip. "It's really good."

Burt nodded as he set his mug down. "So…you know about Kurt I assume." Puck's Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed hard. He looked away from Burt and nodded his head.

"I...I didn't think something like that was possible." Puck said in a quiet voice. "I dunno, maybe I just didn't pay attention into anatomy." He chuckled weakly, "That would explain the 'D' I got in there."

Burt nodded his head slowly. "If it's any consolation, none of us knew it was possible either." He lifted up his mug again bringing it to his lips. "But only a few of us know about this, Noah." He took a large sip.

"Who else besides you guys?" Puck asked softly leaning forward where he was sitting.

"Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Kurt's doctor, Jo, and now you." Carole said as she too took a sip from her drink. "Noah," She looked into his eyes. "Please, I know you don't owe us anything but we're begging you—you can't tell anyone about this. Please, for Kurt's safety and the privacy of our family."

Puck merely nodded his head and looked down. "As I said before I came inside, your secret is safe with me." He rubbed the toe of his right foot against the carpet.

Carole let out a silent sigh of relief as she settled back in her chair. "Thank you, Noah." She whispered, "I always said you were a good kid, isn't that right, Burt?" Burt nodded his head and grunted in agreement.

Puck gave her a smile. "Thanks, Ms. H." He stretched his arms up into the air and let out a yawn. "Is that all?" he asked curiously not wanting to press them about how this actually happened.

Burt nodded his head. "I assume you know where the guestroom is." Puck nodded his head and scooted to the edge of his chair. "Finn'll get you some clothes for tomorrow."

Puck stood up and inhaled deeply. "Thanks." He said quietly as he walked towards the entrance of the hallway. "Um…" he looked around at the three occupants of the living room. "Good night." With that, he walked off leaving the three alone.

"Well," Carole said standing up. "That went better than I had expected." She walked around the living room and gathered the empty mugs. "We should all retire to bed especially you, Finn." She looked towards her son. "You have glee club tomorrow." She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and reappeared a few moments later. "Had to put the dishes away." She said sitting back down beside Burt.

Finn nodded his head as he let out a big yawn. "Excuse me." He mumbled looking at them through heavy eyes.

Carole pointed towards the hallway. "Go to bed, Finn." She said softly. "I have enough trouble getting you up in the mornings as it is." She looked at him expectantly as she waited for him to reply only to receive yet another yawn from him.

"Where should I sleep?" He mumbled quietly eyeing the couch silently. He was unsure of if it would be a good idea to sleep in the same room with Kurt right now. After all, he was sure Kurt was still livid with him.

Burt seemed to understand what Finn meant. "You ready for bed, Carole?" He asked standing up. Carole nodded her head as she took his hand standing up with him. "Get some sleep, Finn." He said nodding towards the couch. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Finn yawned watching as they walked off towards their room. He scratched the back of his head as he eyed the couch once more. It wasn't the largest couch so sleeping on it would not be as comfortable as a bed. He exhaled glancing down the hallway towards Kurt's and his room. He needed to go grab his pillow so he'd at least have some comfort. Quietly, he walked down the hallway and cracked open the door of his room.

What little light from the hallway shone into the room. Finn squinted in the dark making out a figure who appeared to be fast asleep in the bed. Kurt. He tiptoed into the room stopping every so often as the floor groaned, creaking underneath him. His eyes shot up and looked at Kurt worriedly hoping he didn't wake him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stood over the bed. His hands gently reached down and retrieved his pillow as he gazed down at Kurt's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, no signs of worry or discomfort were etched on his face. Finn moved the pillow underneath one of his arms as he brushed Kurt's bangs out of the way.

"Good night." He whispered softly as he turned to leave. Suddenly a small hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down and saw Kurt's eyes watching him through what little light came in from the hallway.

"Don't go." He whispered as his grip on Finn's wrist tightened. "Please stay."

Finn looked puzzled. "Did I wake you?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Kurt shook his head and inhaled. "Don't leave me." He said softly, his voice sounding farther away as he began to drift back off to sleep.

Finn sat down on the bed beside Kurt. Was it Kurt's exhaustion that made him act like this as if their troubles before had never happened or had Kurt truly forgiven him. Whatever the case was he lay down beside Kurt surprised when the boy snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Finn..." He breathed slowly as he fought to stay awake. "I never should have doubted you."

Finn rubbed his back gently unsure of what to say. "What do you mean, Kurt?" He finally said his eyes fixed on him.

Kurt mumbled something inaudible before finally losing consciousness all together. Finn held him close as he noted something laying beside Kurt's thigh. Carefully, as not to jostle Kurt, he reached down and retrieved it. It was his cell phone. Hesitantly, Finn hit the talk button and saw there was an opened text message.

_From: Rachel Berry_

_Finn, I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I should have never kissed you. Please forgive me. I promise never to do it again...unless of course you want to kiss me. Still friends I hope? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at glee club. Hope you can forgive me._

__**Haha! That was the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. There you go, now Kurt knows the truth. I'll do my best to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a great day guys.-Jen**


End file.
